PWE: Pro-Wrestling Evolution Season 1
by The Lucha Warrior
Summary: Pro-Wrestling at it's absolute best: The best wrestlers, characters, matches, drama, and GIRLS! Where are you going to find a company that has all this? Sign up...Now (Apps Open)
1. Chapter 1

It's late at night, and you're watching TV, probably some late night episode of The Young & The Restless. Then all of a sudden, the TV screen goes staticky. You get worried so you turn off the TV, then turn it back on, but the screen is still staticky. You go to unplug it, but before you can, 2 darkened figures appear on the television screen. Both are wearing hooded jackets with holds on, and their faces are blurred out. Then...they speak.

"Ladies and Gentleman, we interrupt your daily scheduled programming to bring you an important service announcement." One of the figures says.

"My name is Ash." the figure on the left side identifies himself.

"And my name is Kai" the figure on the right identifies himself.

"And we need to your awareness on this situation: PWE, Pro-Wrestling... Evolved. The newest and greatest spectacle of Professional Wrestler to ever come into existence."

Kai continues. "We've got the best talent, old and young, from around the world. We've got the best storylines, from romantic to brutal and bloody to just fucking weird shit. And last but not least, we've got..." Kai then points to the figure known as Ash.

"GIRLS! THE BEST FUCKING BEAUTIFUL GIRLS OF ALL TIME! I mean they're-" Kai interrupts. He pulls Ash aside the two are whispering but the mics are still on so you can hear everything that their saying.

"Ok yes we were gunna say that, but it wasn't supposed to be until the end." Kai tells Ash.

"Ok but let's be honest, these marks and pervs don't care about the evolution of Women's Wrestling. Want an example? Compare popularity with Giselle and Kailene." Ash says

"Hey! I'm pretty sure they can hear everything we're saying they're not supposed to know everything yet." Kai says

"Oh ok, ok. My bad. I'm pretty sure we've ruined this intro anyway. Do we wanna just go ahead and wrap it up? It's almost time for NXT, and we promised we'd go to the 'Discord Bar' and meet up with CJ and Ryder." Ash says, with a little bit of humor in his voice.

"For sure! Plus, we gotta hear what Papa Hawk says about CJ today." Kai says with the same tone of voice.

The figures turn around and Kai starts to speak.

"We apologise. We seem to be out of time, so we're just gunna leave you with this. You're gunna come across a lot of different type of wrestling companies, but we'll tell you this: You'll never find a company like this one, I guarantee you that. So watch it, or better yet, join up. We're looking only for the best and 'Elite' (Ash and Kai "too sweet" each other) talent we can find. So ladies and gentlemen, with that, we bid you _Adeui."_

The screen then goes black again, and after a few seconds, it goes back to whatever you were watching earlier….

So as you can see…. I'M NOT DEAD! And I'm back with a new company, which I know for a fact is going to do well. This is a company to be co-written with the other ⅔ of the illustrious "Wet Dream Team", EpiceOne22 and TheDarkRyder.

So before I post the apps a few quick rules:

Follow the app precisely, because we have it that way for a reason. So even if we like your OC, but they're not lined up with the app, they will be _**REJECTED.**_

Make your OC creative, because in all honesty, we can't do anything with a basic OC. If anything, it'll probably be buried and forgotten. So try to make it as exciting as possible

(And this is probably the most important) DO NOT MESSAGE EITHER OF US DEMANDING YOUR OC BE A MAIN EVENT STAR! Not every OC is meant to be at the top. We will fairly and unanimously decide who's where in the pecking order of PWE.

Do not be upset if your OC is used right away. We've already planned out the first few episodes and how they should go, so don't be scared if your OC isn't shown right away. We plan out every storyline for every OC according to what you tell us.

For the most part, that should cover just about anything and everything concerning PWE. So have fun with it, and submit something interesting. And if you have an questions or concerns, don't hesitate to contact us (Unless you're KiranTheRay, because we'll send you to Ash and you'll be buried).

Until then, _Lucha Out._

App:

Real Name:

Ring Name:

Nickname:

Age:

Hometown:

Billed From:

Height:

Weight:

Weight Class:

Appearance:

Ring Attire:

Entrance Attire:

Backstage Attire:

Alignment: (Face/Heel/Tweener [We dont want too many tweeners. We don't want to piss off Ash. Thx])

Personality:

Gimmick:

Theme Song:

Wrestling Style: (Showman/Technical/Powerhouse/Brawler/Hardcore/High-Flyer/Strong Style/Striker/MMA/Dirty/Lucha Libre)

Moveset: (10-15 moves)

Signatures: (Max 3)

Finishers: (Max 2)

Ultimate Finisher: (Max 1. This is the finisher that your OC rarely uses and serves as the trump card for your OC's moveset. Choose wisely.)

Extra Accessories:

Ideas for your OC's: (Don't be biased. Not everyone can be a main eventer)


	2. Roster List

Real Name: Detrick Cyrus-Guerrero

Ring Name: Detrick Cyrus

Age: 29

Hometown: El Paso, TX

Billed From: El Paso, TX

Height: 5'11

Weight: 229 lbs

Appearance: Light skinned African American-Mexican male with a fade/buzz cut hairstyle. Brown eyes and a diamond stud in his right ear. Built but lean type figure (Like Ricochet but a bit heavier)

Multiple tattoos all over his body: the word "Guerrero" on his upper back in Old English font, a lucha libre mask with a crown set on top of it on his left shoulder, a Catholic Cross on his left side with a Mexican flag wrapped around it, a small prayer on his right side, a dreamcatcher tattoo with what look like raindrops in the middle of the design on his right pectoral, and a red/gold phoenix on his lower back, uprising.

Ring Attire:  
Black/White shorts with gold various designs on both sides [white side: Looks like the designs on Sin Cara's tight][Black side: The words "Lucha Warrior" in green, white, and red old English Calligraphy slanted across the pants leg].  
Black elbow pad on left arm,  
black wrist tape on both arms,  
black knee pads,  
White Air Jordan 1s with a gold Nike symbol on it

Entrance Attire:  
A sleeveless black jean jacket with a black leather hood

Backstage Attire: Pretty much the same as ring attire but with a custom "Legends of the New School" shirt

Alignment: (Face/Heel/Tweener [We dont want too many tweeners. We don't want to p*** off Ash. Thx]) Face

Personality: Very outgoing and passionate. Has a sincerity and good heart, but also a badass fuse that you'd be wise not to set off. He has a very unique style of life, being very confident and brings swagger to wherever he goes.

He's a very confident and capable wrestler, as well as person. He has a little bit of pride though, sometimes getting himself in dangerous situations when emotion is involved, but is primarily level-headed and calm.

Gimmick: "The Lucha Warrior", the heart and soul of whatever company he's put into. The warrior who will fight and protect what he sees is right

Theme Song: Invincible by MGK

Wrestling Style: (Showman/Technical/Powerhouse/Brawler/H***/High-Flyer/Strong Style/Striker/MMA/Dirty/Lucha Libre) High-flyer/Lucha Libre, Striker, Powerhouse, Technical

Moveset: (10-15 moves)  
Super Kick

Dos Santos (Northern Lights Suplex floated over into a Vertical Brainbuster)

Lasso From El Paso (submission)

Latino's Law (pumphandle half nelson lifted and dropped into a Death Valley driver)

Springboard Swanton Bomb/Springboard Moonsault combination

No handed Tope Con Hilo

Springboard Hilo

Sitout Powerbomb (sometimes catching)

Hurricanrana (running, springboard, top rope, counter, etc..)

Corner Post Baseball Slide

( /SkiO-uzzWCE)

Back Handspring Kick

Suicide Dive

Running Enziguri

Signatures: (Max 3)  
3 Amigos (Triple Rolling Suplex)

915' (Trouble in Paradise)

Overtime (Leaping Reverse STO)

Finishers: (Max 2)  
DKO [V1] (Fireman's Carry dropped into a roundhouse kick to the head)  
[V2] (Fireman's Carry dropped into an overhead kick)

Frog Splash

Ultimate Finisher: (Max 1. This is the finisher that your OC rarely uses and serves as the trump card for your OC's moveset. Choose wisely.) 630 Senton Splash

Extra Accessories: N/A, at the moment

Ideas for your OC's: (Don't be biased. Not everyone can be a main eventer) Tag Team with Jason Sabre to form "Legends of the New School"

Ring Name: Jason Sabre

Nickname (optional): Ace of Pro Wrestling/ The Ungovernable

Gender: Male

Age: 24

Hometown: Los Angeles, CA

Height: 6'0

Weight: 235

Look: Jason has long spiky black hair that reaches down to the edge of his forehead. His skin is light and his body if muscular, but not beefy. He had well defined muscle tone with it visibly showing. His eyes are dark brown, bordering on black.

Ring Attire:Long pants that are split into two different colors down the middle (Black/red, White/Black, White/Red, Gold/Silver, Blue/Red ect.). One leg has Ace written on it in the contrasting color (Example, 'Ace' written in Red on the black pantleg.) with 'Sabre' written on the other pantleg in the contrasting color). His boots usually match.

Entrance Attire:He wears a long jacket that is split to match his pants and boots. His logo is on the back. Occasionally, for bigger matches, he'll wear a mask to cover his face. Then he'll remove it to reveal facepaint that is split into the two colors he's wearing.

Alignment: Face

Personality:He is a charismatic man with confidence in his abilities which is why he is called the 'Ace of Pro Wrestling'. He's accomplished a lot in his young life to earn that nickname. He's somewhat of a loner when it comes to fighting. He fights his own battles and fights other people's, but doesn't let them fight his. He doesn't appreciate people getting involved with his messes even if they owe him for him saving their asses at an earlier time. He shows hints of arrogance about his skill. It irritates some, but he's confident in himself going into any situation. He's always keeping his cool and trying to one up anyone on the microphone with thousands of insults and comebacks. He tends to toy with and not care about the words of wrestlers that are viewed as below him. He doesn't take them seriously and as a result likes to have fun with the crowd as their expense

As for an explanation behind being called 'The Ungovernable'. He doesn't let anyone choose his destiny other than him. He likes to get into matches and brawls. He has a mindset that if you cross him or come at him, he's going to beat the holy hell out of you. Even if you don't mind him, he might start a problem just because he can. He is somewhat unhinged and unafraid of even the biggest of threats. He wants to take on the entire world. He doesn't need a stable like half the roster to get things done.

Gimmick (optional): Ace of Pro Wrestling

Wrestling Style (Technical, Brawler, Powerhouse, Hardcore, Strong Style, Dirty, High Flyer, or Showman) (Max of 2): Strong Style, All rounder

Known Moves (Max of 5-7) (Optional): Slingblade, Superkick (Sometimes on a Kneeling opponent or to the back of the head), Pele Kick, Hallow Point (Sit Out Tombstone Piledriver), Death Plex (Suplex into A double knee backbreaker), Bleeding Black (Flying Crossarm bar), Rebound Koppu Kick, Double Undertook Backbreaker, Cloverleaf, Greatest Dropkick ever, Wheel kick on a bent over opponent, Inverted Backbreaker , Figure 4 Leg lock, Sharpshooter, Top rope Elbow Drop

Signature (Max of 3): Final Strike (Ripcord Lariat), Final Hour (High Fly Flow), Final Destination (Spiral Tap)

Finisher (Max of 3): Final Blow (RKO, Jumping cutter. Has a Springboard, Top Rope/Avalanche, Pop up and catching variations), Final Breath (Crippler Crossface), Final Resolution (Kinsasha)

Ultimate: Final Chapter (Final Strike, then is picked up and hit with a slingblade followed by a Final Hour and then lifted up, given the gun taunt and hit with a Final Blow)

Entrance Theme: Weight of my Pride by Pay Money to my Pain

Entrance (be detailed): The Beginning instrumentals kick in as lights matching his color scheme for the night (One side for one color and the other side for the color). As we near the lyrics, smoke shoots up from the sides of the stage and he appears. He takes a moment to soak up the reception and survey the crowd. He walks down the ramp occasionally slapping hands as the lights are dimmed and the spotlight follows him. He then jumps onto the ring apron and climbs to the top turnbuckle. This is where he would take his mask off but if not, he's do his gun taunt. He then jumps down to the middle of the ring as a spotlight shines on him. He then pauses for a few seconds, letting the crowd soak up the moment before doing the gun shot taunt. The lights go back up and he surveys the crowd again, before the music fades.

Taunt/Catchphrase (Optional): Gun with his middle, index and thumb. Usually pointing it at the opponent, before hitting one of his finishers/Signatures (Excluding submissions)

Background & Accomplishments:

Prefered Championship (Optional): All of them

Real Name: Alfredo Carrillo-Guerrero

Ring Name: Freddy Escobar

Nickname: "The Prince"

Age: 29

Hometown: Los Angeles, California

Billed From: Los Angeles, California

Height: 6'0

Weight: 230 lbs

Weight Class: Heavyweight

Appearance: A Mexican-American male with black hair in a fauxhawk, and brown eyes. Has a lean but muscular build

Ring Attire: Black tights with gold accents and a crown design on the back along with gold boots.

Entrance Attire: For regular entrances, he uses a leather jacket with neon lights that turn on and off, much like Chris Jericho. On the back of the jacket is a crown formed by neon lights.

Backstage Attire: A finely tailored Italian suit

Alignment: Face, can turn heel later on...always turns heel

Personality: Escobar is very arrogant, some would say to a fault. He is also very well spoken, charismatic, and (seemingly) polite. However, he is extremely intelligent and cunning, and he often lies, cheats and steals to get his way. He considers his mind to be his greatest weapon. When he doesn't get his way, Escobar has a fiery temper, often taking his anger out on other people.

Escobar has a very dry wit, often making sarcastic comments with a deadpan tone of voice. He considers sarcasm a necessity, calling it 'the body's natural defense against stupidity'.

Gimmick: His gimmick is that of The Prince, a rich, loudmouth b*stard who likes to flaunt his wealth. He bases his gimmick off Kanye West and Floyd Mayweather Jr.

Theme Song: POWER-Kanye West

Wrestling Style: Showman/Dirty

Moveset: Prince's Elbow (People's Elbow), European Uppercut, Superkick, Royal Blitz (A series of roundhouse kicks to the chest capped off by a knee strike to the head), Money Shot.(Diving Double Foot Stomp), Figure Four Leglock, Hammerlock DDT, Prince's Blade (Springboard Roundhouse Kick), Rolling Cutter, Curb Stomp.

Signatures: Royal Decree (Tombstone Piledriver sometimes while jumping and or spinning; adopted from Okada), Money Maker (Suicide dive transitioned into a tornado DDT), Checkmate (Bicycle Knee Strike)

Finishers: Rains of Castamere (Rope-Hung Cutter), Coronation (Diving Elbow Drop)

Ultimate Finisher: Prince's Throne (One-Handed Electric Chair Driver, sometimes off the top rope)

Extra Accessories: Often carries around a scepter, to use as a weapon

Real Name (optional): Mason Daniels

Ring Name: Mason Strong

Nickname (optional): "The God of War"

Gender: Male

Age: 23

Hometown: Austin, Texas

Height: 6'5

Weight: 254 lbs

Weight Class (optional): Heavyweight

Look: A muscular African-American man with black hair in a crew cut, and brown eyes.

Ring Attire: Wears a black singlet with red accents, along with black boots

Entrance Attire: A Red "God of War" t-shirt, a Dallas Cowboys hat, and a pair of Beats headphones

Alignment: Heel

Personality: Is ruthless, brash, cocky, and only cares about himself. Despite this, he is a fan favorite because of his charisma and trash-talking tendencies.

Gimmick: A former UFC fighter who left because of disagreements with Dana White.

Based on: Matt Riddle/Jeff Cobb/ Conor McGregor/ Bobby Lashley (TNA)

Wrestling Style (Technical, Brawler, Powerhouse, Hardcore, Strong Style, Dirty, High Flyer, or Showman) (Max of 2): MMA/Powerhouse

Moveset: Multiple "God-Plex" variations (German, Dragon, Tiger, X-Plex), Ground and Pound Strikes to a mounted opponent, Olympic Slam, Spinning Backfist, Fisherman's Buster, Running Knee Lift, Emerald Flowsion, Tiger Bomb, Roaring Elbow, Ganso Bomb

Signature (Max of 3):, Cyclone (Spinning Release Crucifix Powerbomb), Ultimatum (Reverse Spin Scoop Powerslam), M5 (Fireman's Carry Facebuster)

Finisher (Max of 2): G2S/Go 2 Sleep, Stronghold (Coquina Clutch)

Ultimate Finisher: Divine Wrath (Cradle Piledriver; adopted from Minoru Suzuki)

Entrance Theme: The End Begins-God of War OST plays for a minute, building up before switching to The War of the Fist-Five Finger Death Punch

Entrance (be detailed): A sole spotlight shines on Mason, who smirks and shouts "Mason Strong, ICHIBAN!" causing a wall of pyro to erupt behind him, and he then walks to the ring.

Taunt/Catchphrase (Optional): "Mason Strong, ICHIBAN!" A holdover from his New Japan Days as an ex-Suzuki-Gun member.

Background & Accomplishments: 1x UFC Heavyweight Champion  
2x Impact Grand Champion  
1x IWGP Heavyweight Champion

Real Name: Ash Russo

Ring Name: Ash Russo

Gender: Male

Age: 26

Height: 6'0

Weight: 230

Billed From: Modesto, CA

Appearance: Fair skin tone. He has straight black hair that goes down to his shoulders and dark brown eyes. He has an athletic build to him with a very toned body.

History:

Title History:

Entrance: He comes through a special entrance way in the crowd for the Anarchy (Think LAX). He slaps some hands as he approaches the barricade, before jumping over the barricade and sliding into the ring.

Entrance Theme: Bulletproof by Godsmack

Ring Attire: Long black tights with the Anarchy logo plastered over the pantlegs. Black boots and a black top with the Anarchy logo.

Entrance Attire: His ring attire, except he wears a Anarchy hoodie with a bandanna that covers his mouth

Personality: Ash is the leader of Anarchy and probably the most cocky out of the group. He has balls and doesn't give a crap about any consequence. He's willing to get his ass beat for what he believes in because he knows that he'll get back up and keep fighting. He knows the difference between wrong and right and he will call out anybody on if they're wrong. He doesn't listen or take orders from anyone and doesn't pay attention to warnings. If he has a problem with you, you'll know about it and then he'll solve it with violence.

Gimmick: Leader of Anarchy, rebellious babyface

Known Moves: Standing shooting star press, Triangle Moonsault (To the outside), Triangle dropkick, Swinging Neckbreaker (From the middle rope), Slingshot DDT on the ring apron, Tiger Feint Kick, Dropsault, Running knees into the corner, No hands springboard 630 senton splash, Spear, Implanter DDT, Vertical Suplex into a aideslam, Triple bridging German, Chaos Theory, No hands Handspring stunner

Signature Moves: Phoenix Splash, Crumbling Empire (Bridging German Suplex from the second rope), Rising Phoenix (Swinging Neckbreaker off the top ropes),

Finisher: Burn to Ashes (One Winged Angel), Rebellion (Claymore Kick), Phoenix-Plex (Set up for a Vertical Suplex, then he pushes him off and drops him with a Spike Piledriver), Bound by Hate (Flip Bottom (Sometimes off the rebound, sometimes standing, Sometimes from the top rope)

Ultimate: Bound by Anarchy (Triple Flip Bottom off the top turnbuckle)

Fighting Style: High Flying mixed with Strong Style

Face or Heel: Face

Manager/Bodyguard: Jasper Cage, Roman McIntyre, Lacey Almarez

Crush(if any): Dating Lacey

Real Name: Jasper Cage

Ring Name: Jasper Cage

Gender: Male

Age: 24

Height: 6'2

Weight: 238

Billed From: Chicago, IL

Appearance: He has a white skin tone with blonde hair that's spiked up and half of it is dyed a different color. He has a lean build and blue eyes.

History:

Title History:

Entrance: He comes out through the Anarchy entrance way as the lights dim. The eye holes of of his skull mask light up and he plays to the camera a little bit as he approaches the barricade. He climbs over and poses for the crowd, before climbing into the ring and taking off his face mask.

Entrance Theme: I Hope you suffer by AFI

Ring Attire: Dark black jeans and nikes.

Entrance Attire: As he comes down to the ring, he wears a long black trench coat that has the Anarchy Logo on the back of it and a Anarchy branded face mask that he takes off.

Personality: Jasper seems to be the more calm one of the group. Often the brains behind the operation, despite Ash being the leader. With that being said, he doesn't mind going along with it. However, Jasper's calm demeanor can be unsettling as he can easily transition into an unhinged, twisted man in a matter of seconds. When he gets pushed to the point, he is the most violent of Anarchy. He prides himself on outsmarting the opposition and being one step ahead.

Gimmick: Unhinged Genius

Known Moves: Flying Armbar, Double Knee Backbreaker, Dragon Sleeper, Sleeper Hold, Cattle Mutilation, Roundhouse Kick, Double knee press off the top rope, Half Nelson Suplex ,Full Nelson Suplex (Usually Bridge),, Arm trap triangle choke, Leg Sweep DDT, Side Effect, Rope hung Neckbreaker, Corner uppercut, Backslide Driver

Signature: Midnight Special (Tiger Driver), Blood Rush (Roundhouse kick, followed by a spinning backfist, followed by a roaring elbow, finished with a pele kick in quick succession), Shining Moment (Superplex from the top rope followed by a Falcon Arrow), Death Valley Driver into the corner (Fall of man set up)

Finisher: Go to Hell (GTS), Fall of Man (Diving Reverse STO)

Ultimate Finisher: Heaven to Hell (Reverse GTS)

Fighting Style: Brawler/ Technician

Face or Heel: Face

Manager/Bodyguard: The rest of Anarchy.

Crush(if any): IDK

Real Name: Roman McIntyre

Ring Name: Roman McIntyre

Gender: Male

Age: 25

Height: 6'6

Weight: 270

Billed From: Miami, FL (Irish descent)

Appearance: A very muscular and intimidating man with tanned skin. He has brown eyes and long black hair that comes down to his shoulders.

History:

Title History:

Entrance: He comes out from the Anarchy entrance, not really playing to the crowd or doing anything. He stares right at the ring and walks straight through it. He doesn't taunt or do anything

Entrance Theme: Tired by Stone Sour

Ring Attire: He wears black cargo pants and wears a black Anarchy hoodie top to the ring. He has black gloves with the Anarchy logo on it and black boots.

Entrance Attire: He wears a Anarchy Hoodie to the ring

Personality: Roman is very stoic and quiet. He doesn't speak much, nor does he need to. But when he does, it's to the point and it's serious. When you're alone in a room with him, you know that you could get hurt. He has a presence about him. He likes to get things done.

Gimmick: Brooding Badass

Known Moves: Running Powerslam, Tilt a whirl backbreaker, Torture Rack, Spinning Spinebuster, Pop Up Powerslam, Pop Up Uppercut, Lariat into a backbreaker, Multiple clotheslines in the corner followed by a short arm Lariat, Superman Punch, Fall Away Slam, Torture Rack neckbreaker, Firemans Carry neckbreaker, Death Valley Driver, Urnage, Fireman's Carry spun out into Sidewalk Slam, Triple Powerbomb

Signature Moves: Fall of Society (Crucifix Powerbomb), Bucklebomb (Sets up Silent Kill), Loaded Shot (Side Death Valley Driver),

Finishers:Fallen Empire (Burning Hammer, Sometime off the top ropes), Silent Kill (Spear), Killshot (Powerbomb into the knees/ Project Ciampa)

Ultimate: Fallen Warrior (Crucifix Powerbomb off the top turnbuckle)

Fighting Style: Powerhouse

Face or Heel: Face

Manager/Bodyguard: Anarchy

Crush(if any): N/A

Real Name: Lacey Alvarez

Ring Name: Lacey Alvarez

Gender: Female

Age: 22

Height: 5'1

Weight: 125

Billed From: Los Angeles, CA

Appearance: Fair skinned with a sky blue eyes. She has well defined hour glass shaped body with a 36c bust. She has mid back length, golden platinum blonde hair with some type of colored tips.

History:

Title History:

Entrance: She comes out of the custom Anarchy entrance stage and skips out and poses for the fans while chewing some gum. She jumps over the barricade and slaps the hands of some fans, before spitting out her gum and getting into the ring.

Entrance Theme: Clock Strikes by One ok Rock

Ring Attire: A black crop top with an Anarchy logo on it, that also shows midriff. Tight black leather pants and black boots.

Entrance Attire: Basically her ring attire

Personality: Commonly referred to as the nicest member of Anarchy. In fact, she stands out among the group and it's not only for being the only woman. She shows a loving side that stands out. She's extremely loyal to Ash and is madly in love with him. She is tiny and comes off as an underdog without much say in the group, itself. However, don't let her cute looks and nice attitude fool you. She can be as violent as any of her male counterparts. She can be ruthless and aggressive if she's pushed to it, or if she has to in order to get the job done. She always feels like she has to prove her worth to Anarchy

Gimmick: Anarchy's Chick, The Underdog with something to prove

Known Moves: 540 Kick, Spinning Heel kick, Tornado DDT, Springboard Forearm Smash, Asai Moonsault, Rolling Kick, Anarchy Special (cartwheel over the top rope into a Corkscrew), Springboard Cutter, Handspring Discus Kick, Step up enziguri, Springboard Tornado DDT, Crescent Kick, Triangle Senton, Corner cannonball, Leg trap sunset flip Powerbomb

Signature: Beautiful Disaster (Reverse Frankensteiner that drives the top of the opponents head into the mat), Pitch Perfect (Spiral Tap), Silent Whisper (Ripcord Standing Moonsault Side slam),

Finisher: Last Breath (Superkick), Final Flight (Eclipse/ Top Rope Stunner)

Ultimate: Moment of Silence (Double rotation moonsault)

Fighting Style: High flyer/ Lucha

Face or Heel: Face

Manager/Bodyguard: Anarchy (Although, in everyone's case, they sometimes go at it alone. They only back each other up when it's needed or the opponent brings someone from the outside)

Crush(if any): Ash

Real Name: Jesus Garza

Ring Name: Jesus Garza

Nickname: El Heroe de los Pobres

Gender: Male

Age: 26

Hometown: Guadalajara, Mexico

Height: 6'4

Weight: 242

Weight Class: Heavyweight

Appearance: Lightly tanned skin with a nice muscular build. Slicked black hair with a nicely trimmed four o clock shadow. Dark brown eyes. La Reblion in tattooed on his bicep.

In-Ring Gear: Black jean pants with La Reblion's logo on a pantleg.

Entrance Gear: Along with his ring gear, he wears a Jersey repping a Futbol team/'La Rebelion' Jersey. Also, he has a 'Mexican flag' Bandanna in the back pocket of jeans. He also wears a snapback to the ring.

Face or Heel: Heel

Personality: Jesus does not give a single f*** about anything that anyone has to say. He knows how good he is. He is very playful and enjoys taunting people. He only cares for his familia (Rebelion and their supporters). He enjoys chilling with the gang backstage and like the 'family' environment and bond that they all have. He is a thug. He doesn't shy away from it like how he never shy's away from a fight. He gets serious when someone steps on Reblions turf. In his opinion, they run future. If you don't like it then you'll get your s*** beaten out of you from the Hero of the poor. He's actually a nice guy and people his city will tell you that. Especially the poor people that he got into 'the business' for. He'll do anything for the money. Even if it's illegal.

Gimmick: Devil may Care attitude

Wrestling Style (Technical, Brawler, Powerhouse, H***, Strong Style, Dirty, High Flyer, Showman, etc.): Powerhouse/Brawler

Moveset: Snap Powerslam, Michinoku Driver , Pump kick, Snap Suplex, Double Underhook Backbreaker, European Uppercut, A series of chops in the corner, Fall Away slam, Lariat, Spinning Sideslam, Spin out Powerbomb, Downward Spiral, Saito Suplex, Cobra Clutch slam, Sleeper Hold, roll through single arm Powerbomb, Pop Up Uppercut, Pop Up tilt a whirl Powerslam

Signatures (Max 3, please describe):  
-Devil's Edge (Crucifix sit out powerbomb)  
-Sinners Fall (Pop Up Powerslam)  
-Decimotercera Calle (Olympic Slam)

Finishers (Max 3, please describe)

-Rags to Riches (Firemans Carry spinned out into a Sideslam)  
-Fall of the Rich (Powerbomb into Both Knees)

Ultimate -El Fin (Pumphandle Tombstone Piledriver)

Entrance Theme (Licensed Music Only, Give me one song and its artist):#Multi_Viral by Calle 13

Entrance (be detailed): The theme song plays as he comes out through a special entrance way in the crowd and looks around. He slowly walks to the ring and maybe smacks some hands or bumps fists with younger members, before jumping over the guard rail. They got in the ring. He takes his snapback off and tosses it at his opponent (If he's there). He then takes off his Jersey

Real Name: Alexis Espinoza

Ring Name: Alexis Espinoza

Nickname: Queen of the South

Gender: Female

Age: 22

Hometown: Tijuana, Mexico

Height: 5'2

Weight: 129

Weight Class: Featherweight

Appearance: A very petite hispanic women with a curvy build. Large assets with the flat stomach. Has curly black hair that comes down to a flow over her shoulders. Light brown eyes.

Face or Heel: Heel

Personality: Queenpin of the leading Cartel in Mexico. She hides it with other projects such as Strip Clubs and a beer company, but it's clear that she's making money in 'other ways'. She inherited the spot from her father who was mysteriously killed. She's very bossy, wanting nothing but success from her crew. It all comes from a good place as she still considers them family. Very motivational when she wants to be. But she always tries to stay one step ahead of everyone and has a 'Don't trust Anybody' attitude. Despite her small size, she can verbally eviscerate and castrate any man or women, no matter the size. You don't f*** with the Queen of the South

Gimmick: Druglord hidden underneath the guise of a Business Woman.

Wrestling Style (Technical, Brawler, Powerhouse, H***, Strong Style, Dirty, High Flyer, Showman, etc.): Showman, Brawler

Moveset: Snapmare followed by a kick, Step up Enziguri, Run off the rope Tornado DDT, Sitout neckbreaker, Pele Kick, Japanese Arm Drag, Slingshot rotating leg drop, Slingshot corkscrew Crossbody, Reverse Frankensteiner, Top Rope Frankensteiner, Leg Drop Bulldog, Superkick, Springboard Forearm Smash, Moonsault into Reverse DDT

Signatures (Max 3, please describe):  
-Worldwide (Diving Hurricanrana with multiple rotations)  
-Rose of the South (Indian Death Lock with a Full Nelson, pulling the opponent backwards)

Finishers (Max 3, please describe):  
-South of the Border (Vertebreaker)  
-Crossing Borders (Shooting Star Knee Drop)

Entrance Theme (Licensed Music Only, Give me one song and its artist):Run That by Snow Tha Product

Ring Name: Phoenix

Nickname: The Bird of War

Gender: Male

Age: 19

Hometown: Mexico City, Mexico

Height: 5'10

Weight: 202

Weight Class: Light Heavyweight

Appearance: He is a slender man with the wings of a Phoenix tattooed over his shoulders and across his upper pectorals. On his back you can see the rest of the Phoenix spread out. He has green eyes. Under the mask, he has short black hair.

In-Ring Gear: He wears a Fenix-style mask with matching tights that have the La Rebelion logo on it.

Entrance Gear: Along with his ring gear, he wears a La Reblion hoodie with the hood up. He also has the Mexico Flag and La Reblion flag around his neck and shoulders.

Face or Heel: Face (Make them all face. It works better for them)

Personality: Phoenix is the masked Luchador of La Reblion. No one questions why he wears a mask. They all just go with it and he's still apart of the Familia regardless. He doesn't make too many comments. He prefers actions over words and doing whatever the Queen of the South assigns him to do. He seems to be a little bit stoic and focused when it comes to wrestling and his opposition. However, he comes off as less tense and more lighthearted when he's just hanging with the gang and not in a serious situation

Gimmick: Bird of War. The High flyer of the group that takes his missions and jobs seriously

Wrestling Style (Technical, Brawler, Powerhouse, H***, Strong Style, Dirty, High Flyer, Showman, etc.): High Flyer with a hint of Showman and Strong Style

Moveset: Tilt a whirl Hurricanrana, Slingshot reverse Frankensteiner on the apron/in the ring, Springboard shooting star to the outside, Fujiwara Armbar, Bridging Armbar, Triangle choke, Reverse DDT, Russian Leg Sweep followed by standing Moonsault, Hesitation Jon Woo Dropkick, Blockbuster, Monkey flip followed by a standing moonsault stomp, Mushroom stomp, corkscrew clothesline, Handspring Pele Kick, Handspring Cutter

Signatures (Max 3, please describe):  
Burn Out (Tiger Feint Kick that is followed by a middle rope moonsault in one motion)  
Fireball (Superkick on a kneeling Opponent)

Finishers (Max 3, please describe):  
Wings of the Phoenix (Cattle Mutilation on a Seated opponent)  
Blaze of Glory (Ripcord into a Standing Spanish Fly)

Ultimate: Rising Phoenix (1350 splash. That's 3 450's if you can't do the math)

Entrance Theme (Licensed Music Only, Give me one song and its artist): Just One -Hoobastank

Ring Name: Sofia Reynoso

Nickname: El Idolo /As Feminino

Gender: Female

Age: 21

Hometown: Monterrey, Nueve Leon, Mexico

Height: 5'6

Weight: 149

Weight Class: It's rude ask a woman about their weight class and Weight JJ. Shame on you

Appearance: A bronze skinned woman with a tone and very fit body. She has dark brown eyes with Dark Brown hair that has dyed tips over different colors. Her hair is straight and styled naturally.

In-Ring Gear: Black La Rebelion T-shirt with Tight black shorts.

Entrance Gear: She wears a bandanna to cover up half her face in addition to her ring gear.

Face or Heel: Face

Personality: A cocky woman with a lot of talent. Believes that there's nothing that she or the crew can't handle. She is very playful with everyone, some would say it's cute and some would say it's annoying. She likes to play around with her rivals and doesn't have a problem with getting sassy with them. She's a street soldier despite her cute looks. She can go like the rest of the crew. She has a strong loyalty to Alexis and they maintain a good relationship despite Alexis being the queenpin. They've known each other since they were children because their fathers were business partners. She is Alexis' closest ally.

Gimmick: As Feminino (Female Ace)

Wrestling Style (Technical, Brawler, Powerhouse, H***, Strong Style, Dirty, High Flyer, Showman, etc.): Technical/Strong Style

Moveset: Bucklebomb, Discus Elbow, Discus Clothesline, Backstabber, Yakuza Kick, Rope Aided Dropkick on seated opponent, Suicide Dive Uppercut, Lifting Double Underhook DDT, Indian Death Lock, Full Nelson Suplex, Guillotine Choke, Front Suplex into her knees, Running knee into the corner followed by a Hurricanrana, Arm trap Headbutts to the chest, Suicide dove headbutt (Original Tope Suicida), Slingshot codebeaker

Signatures (Max 3, please describe):  
Thornes of a Rose (Kimura Lock with legs wrapped around the waist)  
Triple Kill (Superkick, followed by a roaring elbow and then finished with a swinging neckbreaker right into her knee)

Last Bullet (Diving Foot Stomp on a Standing opponent)

Finishers (Max 3, please describe):  
Shining Star (Front Flip Piledriver, Sometimes off the top)  
Gran Final (Gory Special into a Reverse STO/ Weapon X)

Entrance Theme (Licensed Music Only, Give me one song and its artist):6 AM by J Balvin & Farruko

Ring Name: Rey Aguayo

Nickname:Reyes de Rey

Gender: Male

Age: 25

Hometown: Puebla, Mexico

Height: 6'2

Weight: 232

Weight Class: Heavyweight

Appearance: He has a athletic build with some visible muscle. He has tanned skin. He has medium length black hair that slightly touches his forehead. He also has dark brown eyes

In-Ring Gear: He wears a La Reblion Jersey with long black pants with the La Reblion logo on a pant leg.

Entrance Gear: His ring gear with a Bandanna around his neck and a zip up 'La Rebelion' jacket on.

Face or Heel: Face

Personality: Friendly to his friends. Otherwise he's a complete smartass who enjoys kicking peoples a**. He doesn't take anyone's s*** and likes to get in some brawls. He likes to get things done and doesn't like it when him and his crew get knocked down. However, when he gets knocked down, he gets more aggressive and doesn't give up until he beats the f*** out of you. Isn't opposed to doing something nefarious to get one over on them whether it's violent or a prank to embarrass them. But that should be obvious since he's in this Cartel...I mean business.

Gimmick: The badass and smartass of the group

Wrestling Style (Technical, Brawler, Powerhouse, H***, Strong Style, Dirty, High Flyer, Showman, etc.): Strong Style, Powerbomb and Technical

Moveset: Spinning Spinebuster, Sit out Powerbomb, Heel Hook, Ankle Lock, Olympic Slam, Military press Powerslam, Overhead Belly to Belly, Triple German Suplex, Scoop Slam Running Senton, Reverse STO into the second turnbuckle, Superplex followed by Falcon Elbow, Rear Naked Choke, Tilt a whirl Powerslam, Fall Away Slam into Samoam Drop, Steamroller

Signatures (Max 3, please describe):  
Caida del Rey (Forward Leg sweep Hammerlock DDT)  
Final Flight (Diving Double knee press onto a seated opponent)  
Tres Amigos (An exploder Suplex, followed by a Brainbuster, followed by a Falcon Arrow in a continuous motion)

Finishers (Max 3, please describe):  
Ultima Capitulo (Cross legged Fisherman Buster)  
Cero Escape (Gargano Escape)

Ultimate: Ultima Capitulo X (Ultima Capitulo from the turnbuckle to the ground.)

Entrance Theme (Licensed Music Only, Give me one song and its artist):Gimme Tha Power by Molotov

Ring Name: Brandon Duke

Nickname: "Mr. Wrestling," "King of the Suplex"

Gender: Male

Age: 29

Hometown: Minneapolis, Minnesota

Height: 6'4

Weight: 245 lbs

Weight Class: Heavyweight

Look: Caucasian male with bleach-blond short hair, a muscular build and blue eyes  
Ring Attire: A Blue Singlet, and black boots  
Entrance Attire: A Blue and Black Letterman Jacket.

Alignment: Heel

Personality: An arrogant jock. He is cocky, brash and ruthless, believing that he is the best technical wrestler on the planet. He is also a narcissist of the highest order.

Gimmick: A Greco-Roman/Olympic wrestler. Think Kurt Angle or Jack Swagger.

Wrestling Style: Technical/Brawler

Moveset: Double Leg Takedown, Diving Moonsault, Diving Bulldog, European Uppercut, Headbutt, Crossface Chickenwing, Backdrop Suplex, Powerbomb, Air Raid Crash, Spinning Double Leg Facebuster

Signature:  
*Multiple Suplex variations (German, X-Plex, Fisherman, Dragon, Vertical, Tiger, Wheelbarrow)  
*Olympic Slam  
*Ankle Lock

Finisher:  
*Cloverleaf Lock  
*Duke Bomb (Sitout Gutwrench Powerbomb)

Ultimate Finisher: Tech Fall (Electric Chair into a German Suplex)

Entrance Theme: Elite by CFO$

Entrance: Walks to the ring, and as soon as he gets on the apron, he slingshots himself over the ropes and does a three-point landing, causing red pyro to fire from the four turnbuckles.

Background & Accomplishments:  
*NCAA Champion  
*NXT Champion  
*IWGP United States Heavyweight Champion  
*ROH World Champion

Real Name: Adrian Young

Ring Name: Adrian Young

Nickname: 'The Dragon', 'The Canadian Crippler'

Age: 24

Hometown: Montreal, Quebec, Canada

Billed From: Winnepeg, Manitoba, Canada

Height: 5'10

Weight: 218 lbs

Weight Class: Jr Heavyweight/Light Heavyweight

Appearance: Tanned Caucasian skin, Black spiked fauxhawk hairstyle. Back tattoo of a red and white dragon going from his waist to his upper back. Dark red eyes

Ring Attire: Half red, half white MMA shorts(w/ the Canadian flag on the red side but with a skull inside of the maple and a black dragon on the white side), black knee pads (with the Canadian flag on them), black boots and kickpads, white wrist tape on the left arm, black elbow pad and hand tape on the right arm, and a black mouth guard with red fanged teeth on them

Entrance Attire: Classic black, white and red Track Jacket that reads "Wrestler's Beware" in sketchy scratched writing on the back and had a the same flag on his shorts on the front of his jacket

Backstage Attire: Sports shorts, sleeveless shirt with a dragon on it, and sneakers

Alignment: (Face/Heel/Tweener [We dont want too many tweeners. We don't want to piss off Ash. Thx]) Face

Personality: Very calm and collected. He's a very good get along person, until you get him pissed. Be prepared to lose a body limb of some kind or wake up in the hospital. Although a pissed off Adrian Young gives the best competition is

Gimmick: "The Rising Star", the fighter who will go out and fighter every night when needed

Theme Song: Megadeath - Back In The Day

Wrestling Style: (Showman/Technical/Powerhouse/Brawler/Hardcore/High-Flyer/Strong Style/Striker/MMA/Dirty/Lucha Libre)  
MMA, Striker, Technical (Occasionally shows a very huge Powerhouse move, and occasional high flyer moves)

Moveset: (10-15 moves)  
\- Ankle Lock  
\- Shoot kicks to the chest  
\- Hip toss into Armbar  
\- Kicks in the corner  
\- Hesitation Dropkick in the corner  
\- AX-KO (Gut kick, Axe Kick, and Roaring Elbow Combination

\- Bicycle Knee Strike (Adopted from Kenny Omega)  
\- Guillotine Choke  
\- Dragon Slayer (Owari Death Clutch)  
\- Diving Double Foot Stomp  
\- High Roundhouse Kick  
\- Counter Snap German Suplex  
\- Rebound Lariat  
\- Rear Naked Choke (Usually on a larger opponent)(Sometimes a transition to the penalty kick)

-Triangle Choke (usually hit from the ground or a counter to a high flying move)

Signatures: (Max 3)

Canadian Killshot (Black Mass)

Busaiku Knee (Running Single Leg High Knee)

Penalty Kick

Finishers: (Max 2)  
ARM-A-Geddon (Cross Amrbar/Cross Amrbreaker/Armbar/Flying Cross Armbar)

Fire Driver (Double Underhook Brainbuster)

Ultimate Finisher: (Max 1. This is the finisher that your OC rarely uses and serves as the trump card for your OC's moveset. Choose wisely.) Kimura Lock

Extra Accessories: N/A

Ideas for your OC's: (Don't be biased. Not everyone can be a main eventer) Best up and coming midcarder, basically the guy who can put on a good 5-star match, champion or not...2 and a half at best

Real Name: Thomas Wade

Ring Name: Lucas Barrens

Nickname: The Blood Seeker, The Perpetrator of Violence

Age: 29

Hometown: Toledo, Ohio

Billed From: Cincinnati, Ohio

Height: 6'1

Weight: 239

Weight Class: Heavyweight

Appearance: goatee, snake bite piercings, left eyebrow pierced, green eyes, medium length black hair kept up in ponytail, slightly muscular build

Ring Attire: black cargo wrestling tights with Blood Seeker on the right leg with drops of blood, oVe skull with devil horns on the left leg. Padded, Sleveless combat vest with both the oVe skull patch and Bullet Club Bone Soldier patch on the front, Violence Club stitched on it and Barrens on the back with barb wire and blood on the back, tapped wrists and black boots

Entrance Attire: same as ring gear with a devil skull mask with hood on it

Backstage Attire: same as ring gear with a cap from either oVe or Bullet Club

Alignment: Heel

Personality: Aggressive, very outspoken, crafty, and twisted

Gimmick: brutal extremist, agent of chaos

Theme Song: Dig You A Hole-Terror Universal

Entrance: Music plays as Lucas comes out with his crowbar, points it to the ring as he goes to the side of the ring. He then stands on the outside as he tosses his hood off, does thumbs up, thumbs down to a cut motion across the neck as he then enters the ring.

Wrestling Style: (Showman/Technical/Powerhouse/Brawler/Hardcore/High-Flyer/Strong Style/Striker/MMA/Dirty/Lucha Libre): Hardcore, Brawler, with some technical skills

Moveset: (10-15 moves): Pump Kick, Dragon Whip, Full Nelson Slam, Side Effect, Northern Lights Suplex, Fisherman Buster, Shoulder Neckbreaker, Forearm Smash, Side Russian Legsweep, Snap DDT, Koji Clutch, Tequila Sunrise, Hesitation Dropkick(on downed opponent), Tree of Woe Inverted DDT, Leg Drop from second rope.

Signatures: (Max 3) Facial Trauma(Helluva Kick followed by a running bulldog), Busted Teeth(Discus Punch)

Finishers: (Max 2) Bloodshed(Belly-to-Back Wheelbarrow Facebuster)

Ultimate Finisher: (Max 1. This is the finisher that your OC rarely uses and serves as the trump card for your OC's moveset. Choose wisely.): OK/Ohio Kills(Argentine Piledriver)

Extra Accessories: his trusty crowbar with one side with oVe logo and the other with Bullet Club

Ideas for your OC's: A feud with Wet Dream Team members one on one(ex. Lucas vs Detrick, Lucas literally defaces Eddie's grave), he is the Sami Callihan of the WFA if I may be so bold, so he will enjoy causing chaos for anybody. Be between midcard, to main event heel(well one; I use the top 3 like top 3 main event heel or top 3 main event face). Can do wonders in the hardcore division as well, but he is very ambitious, so he is cool with most singles titles. If Levi Ryder or Ralston gets in PWE then it will get ugly.

Real Name: Derek White

Ring Name: Big Van Dozer

Nickname: War Mastodon, Human Demolisher, One Man Wrecking Crew

Age:28

Hometown: Boulder, Colorado

Billed From: Boulder, Colorado

Height:6'6

Weight: 342

Weight Class: super heavyweight

Appearance: red mustache and goatee that goes past his chin, shaved head, brown eyes, belly bulges out a bit, arms muscular, Mastodon tattoo on upper right arm that has Vader Time on the tusks in honor of his father

Ring Attire: double arm wrestling singlet that reads Big Van Dozer on the front and War Mastodon on the back. His gear is black and red, black elbow pads, black boots, right hand heavily tapped while left wrist is tapped

Entrance Attire: just his ring gear

Backstage Attire:same as ring gear

Alignment: (Face/Heel/Tweener): Starts off Face, but turns heel for Legacy

Personality: proud, strong eager for a fight, quite boisterous and can be loud.

Gimmick: son of Vader following father's footsteps in his own way. Dozer is a heavy hitter for the fans, but lately he hasn't been very happy with how people forgot his father leading him to join Legacy.

Theme Song: In War And Pieces-Sodom

Entrance: before the music begins, sirens go off as sounds of bombs explode to which a huge pyro goes off on stage to which the music begins. Coming out of the smoke is Dozer as he beats on his chest and raises his arms up. He slides into the ring and climbs the turnbuckle with his arms raised again and roars.

Wrestling Style: (Showman/Technical/Powerhouse/Brawler/Hardcore/High-Flyer/Strong Style/Striker/MMA/Dirty/Lucha Libre): Powerhouse, Brawler, showman

Moveset: (10-15 moves): Vader Bomb, Powerslam, Big Splash, Repeated Headbutts, Jacknife Powerbomb, Gutwrench Suplex, Delayed Vertical Suplex, Big Boot, Discus Clothesline, Sidewalk Slam, Bear Hug, Pop Up European Uppercut, Bonzai Drop, Spinebuster, Deadlift Saito Suplex

Signatures: (Max 3): Runaway Mastodon(Running Shoulder Tackle), Dozer Exploder(Exploder Suplex), Vadersault

Finishers: (Max 2) Bulldozer(Gore), Warhead Driver(over the shoulder inverted Piledriver)

Ultimate Finisher: (Max 1. This is the finisher that your OC rarely uses and serves as the trump card for your OC's moveset. Choose wisely.): Mastodon Slam(Leg Trap Chokeslam)

Extra Accessories: as a face he may wear his father's mask on special occasions

Ideas for your OC's: (Don't be biased. Not everyone can be a main eventer): as a face he be best to shut up loud mouth heels, that lovable big man, but as a heel especially with Legacy becomes the muscle looking to beat down and crush all in his way.

Real Name: Jaric Kingston

Ring Name: Yul Bannock

Nickname: The Jamaican Sensation

Age: 24

Hometown: Montego Bay, Jamaica

Billed From: Montego Bay, Jamaica

Height: 5'10

Weight: 203

Weight Class: Jr Heavyweight

Appearance: medium length dreds(think Sanka in Cool Runnings lol), small goatee on chin, brown eyes, slightly muscular

Ring Attire: Jamaican color wrestling tights, tapped wrists, yellow and white boots, Jamaican Sensation on the back

Entrance Attire: wears a vest similar to ring gear

Backstage Attire: ring gear with a random WFA shirt. (By WFA, I mean Jason Sabre)

Alignment: (Face/Heel/Tweener: Face

Personality: fun loving, chilled(perfect union of Kofi and RVD)

Gimmick: High Flying Jamaican wrestler(Kofi Kingston meets RVD)

Theme Song: Can't Stop It-Skindred...Actually Fire burning by Sean Kingston  
Kingston - Sean Kingston

Entrance: lights go from green, yellow, red, then Yul bursts from underneath the stage(Rey Mysterio old entrance), and comes running down the ring to jump over the ropes to spin around the ring as the same colors used in the light show center on him as he yells "The Sensation is here!"

Wrestling Style: (Showman/Technical/Powerhouse/Brawler/Hardcore/High-Flyer/Strong Style/Striker/MMA/Dirty/Lucha Libre): High Flyer and striker

Moveset: (10-15 moves): Spanish Fly, Trouble In Paradise, Thrust Kick, Monkey Flip, Gourdbuster, Springboard 450, Sommersault Plancha, Running Bulldog, Double Footstomp, Ripcord Cutter, Flapjack, Tilt-A-Whirl Backbreaker, Hardiac Arrest, Diving Elbow, Foot D0DT

Signatures: (Max 3): Jamaican Beat(Yes Kicks followed by Dropkick), Jamaican Boa(Dragon Sleeper with body scissors)

Finishers: (Max 2): Montego Bay Plunge(Rolling Senton off second rope), Air Jamaica(Frog Splash)

Ultimate Finisher: (Max 1. This is the finisher that your OC rarely uses and serves as the trump card for your OC's moveset. Choose wisely.): Cool Runnings(Running Knee)

Extra Accessories: none

Ideas for your OC's: (Don't be biased. Not everyone can be a main eventer): fully open to anything

Real Name: Devon Kingsley

Ring Name: Devon King

Nickname: "King of the Sky

Age: 23

Hometown: Las Vegas, Nevada

Billed From: Las Vegas, Nevada

Height: 6'0

Weight: 210 lbs

Weight Class: Junior Heavyweight

Ring Attire: Black trunks with designs on both sides (Left: A golden crown)(right: the letters "DK" but with the "D" backwards and the letters in Royal English calligraphy)  
\- Black Knee Pads  
\- Black boots with white kickpads with a gold outline with the word "Kingz" on the front of both kickpads  
\- Black wrist tape on both arms

Entrance Attire: - Black tracksuit jacket with gold outlining, and a golden crown on the back  
\- 24 Karat Gold Chain  
\- Black Sunglasses with Gold lenses

Backstage Attire: Black jean joggers with gold zippers  
\- Black long sleeve t-shirt with gold designs all over them (or for alternative shirts: expensive designer shirts like Gucci, Supreme, Louis Vuitton, etc)  
\- Black Gucci Sneakers  
\- Gold Chains

Alignment: Heel

Personality: A cocky arrogant young athlete who believes that he can go through life with his athleticism and his money. Along with his twin brother Dante, they both are the cockiest young boyz in wrestling today

Gimmick: "Young Rich Pretty Boy", 1/2 of the Pair of Kingz

Theme Song: Respect My Throne by NerdOut

Wrestling Style: Showman, High Flyer

Moveset: 450 Splash, Meteora, Frankensteiner, Springboard Forearm Smash, Tilt a Whirl DDT, Spanish Fly, Shooting Star Double Knee Drop.

Signatures: KDT (Rolling Thunder into a Jumping DDT), Royal Special (720° kick to the back of the head of a rising opponent), Royal Disaster (Sunset flip powerbomb off the ring apron)

Finishers: King's Crown (Handspring Stunner)

Ultimate Finisher: Crowning Moment (Imploding 450 Splash)

Extra Accessories:

Ideas for your OC's: Form a stable with Freddy Escobar called the Royal Court.

Real Name: Dante Kingsley

Ring Name: Dante King

Nickname:

Age: 23

Hometown: Las Vegas, Nevada

Billed From: Las Vegas, Nevada

Height: 6'0

Weight: 220 lbs

Weight Class: Junior Heavyweight

Appearance: African American male (kinda light) with a babyface, but a mature older posture. He dons a hairstyle similar to the one Chadwick Boseman had in Black Panther. He also sports a thin goatee and brown light blue eyes. He has a diamond stud piercing in his left ear in the shape of a crown, which is part of a set his brother wears the other one

Ring Attire: Long white tights with a designs on both sides (Left: A golden crown)(right: the letters "DK" but with the "D" backwards and the letters in Royal English calligraphy)  
\- Black Knee Pads  
\- White boots with white kickpads with a gold outline with the word "Kingz" on the front of both kickpads  
\- White wrist tape on both arms

Entrance Gear:  
\- White tracksuit jacket with gold outlining, and a golden crown on the back  
\- 24 Karot Gold Chain  
\- Gold-Plated Sunglasses with black lenses

Backstage Attire:  
\- White jean joggers with gold zippers  
\- White long sleeve t-shirt with gold designs all over them (or for alternative shirts: expensive designer shirts like Gucci, Supreme, Louis Vuitton, etc)  
\- White Gucci Sneakers  
\- Gold Chains

Alignment: Heel

Personality: Very young, brash, and arrogant. A young go-hard with a mouth, but the skills to back it up. Along with his twin brother Devon, they both are the cockiest young boyz in wrestling today

Gimmick: "Young Rich Pretty Boy", 1/2 of the Pair of Kingz

Theme Song: Respect My Throne by NerdOut

Wrestling Style: Technical, Brawler, Showman

Moveset: Running Dropkick  
Double Leaping Dropkick  
European Style Elbow Uppercut  
Running Enziguri  
Half Nelson Neckbreaker

Supreme Reign(Forward fireman's carry slam, with theatrics)

Signatures:

Backpack Stunner

King's Guillotine (Fireman's Carry dropped into a cutter)

Royal Bullhammer (Discus Forearm Smash; adopted from Wade Barrett)

Finishers: Off With His Head (Running Single Leg Dropkick)  
Royal Clutch (Double Underhook with Bodyscissors)

Ultimate Finisher: Royal Execution (Fireman's Carry spun out into a side slam)

Extra Accessories:

Ideas for your OC's: Form a stable with Freddy Escobar called the Royal Court

Team Name: Pair of Kingz

Team Nickname (If Any): "Wrestling Royalty"

Members: Dante and Devon King

Tag Team Entrance: Golden pyro heralds Devon and Dante's arrival as they comes out, taunting the crowd and flaunting himself and showboating.

Theme: Respect My Throne by NerdOut

Tag Team Signatures:

-Hail To Royalty (Fireman's carry flapjack (Dante) / Running single leg front dropkick (Devon) combination)

-King's Dead (Springboard Bulldog (Devon)/Electric Chair Facebuster (Dante)

-Dream Sequence (Inverted atomic drop by Dante followed by a running dropkick to the knees by Devon followed by an inverted STF by Dante followed by a running dropkick to the face of the opponent by Devon)

-Royal Bomb (Powerbomb by Dante into a Neckbreaker by Devon)

-King'z Special (Rolling fireman's carry slam (Dante) followed by a high-angle senton bomb (Devon)

Tag Team Finishers: KRS [Kingz Rule Supreme] (Springboard Somersault Spike (Devon)/Tombstone Piledriver (Dante)),

KRS V2 (Cradle back-to-belly piledriver (Dante) / Diving double foot stomp (Devon) combination)

Ragz To Richez B*tchez (Simaltaneous corner-to-corner front missile dropkicks against the face of an opponent seated in the corner)

Real Name: Marcus Flynn

Ring Name: Flynn Horde/Sluagh

Nickname: The Irish Legion, The Man of A Thousand Screams, Celtic Destroyer. Belfast Demon

Age: 26

Hometown: Belfast, Ireland

Billed From: Belfast, Ireland

Height: 6'0

Weight: 225 Ibs.

Weight Class: Heavyweight

Appearance: Standard mesomorph body type with a six pack. Olive skinned, square jaw and black coloured eyes. Black hair styled in a slicked back wet look medium length undercut with short back and sides (Charlie Hunnam in King Arthur). Has Gaelic tattoos of various mythical Irish entities on both his arms.

Ring Attire: Bandaged hands, black combat boots, black and red biker shorts, black kneepads.

Entrance Attire: Khaki shorts and sleeveless shirt of some random metal band with sneakers.

Backstage Attire: Same like ring attire, this time with a biker jacket.

Alignment: Tweener

Personality: Enigmatic and mysterious. Most of the time he is a silent and composed fellow, who doesn't speak much and is relatively neutral towards everyone, being courteous at best. However when he is provoked enough, he transforms into his alter ego, a violent and sadistic demon known as Sluagh.

Gimmick: A man who is cursed with a thousand souls of various sinners all baying for blood. He has a dual personality, one his normally cool and composed self who rarely talks and is decently courteous with everyone. However when provoked up to a certain extent, his other self-known as Sluagh takes over his body and he transforms into insane, sociopathic and sadistic demon who enjoys destruction and chaos.

Theme Song: If The Gods Cannot Stop Me - Svartalvheim.

Wrestling Style: MMA, Striker, Specialist, High Flyer. Brawler

Moveset:

1\. European uppercut

2\. Knee strike variations  
(a) Running (c) Jumping  
3\. Suplex Variations  
(b) Butterfly (c) Fisherman

4\. Neckbreaker variations  
(c) Hangman Whiplash (rarely used)

5\. Splash variations  
(a) Frog

7\. DDT variations  
( Tornado/Flying Tornado (g) Flip (h

8\. Spinebuster

9\. Indian Death Lock

10\. Kick Variations (Muay Thai style)

(b) Spinning (c)

11\. Facebuster variations  
(b) Wheelbarrow

13\. Enzuigiri (applied for corners as well)

14\. Dropkick variations  
(a) Low

Signatures:

a) Flynn Horde

1\. The First Coming. High knee strike, followed by a running lariat, and followed with a jumping elbow drop on the grounded opponent.

2\. The Second Coming. Multiple European uppercuts until the opponent is pinned to the corner. He then runs back to the opposite corner, and runs back again to his opponent and delivers a dropkick. After that, once the opponent is on the ground in just the right position, he delivers a Shooting Star Press.

3\. Irish Omen (Avalanche stunner). After doing this, he sets up for Legion's Sermon.

b) Sluagh

1\. Belfast Frenzy. He does a hammerfist to the opponent's temple, and follows up with multiple frenzied forearm and elbow strikes until the opponent is planted at the corner or is forced onto the ground.

2\. Unholy Trinity - Shoot kick to the side of the head to render the opponent down on one or two knees. Followed by a shining wizard to the back of the head. Once the opponent gets up, he hits a spear.

3\. Curse Thee - A dirty maneuver only used by Sluagh. He basically does a rake in the eye and follows up with a rolling neckbreaker.

Finishers:

a) Flynn Horde

1\. Legion's Sermon (Gory neckbreaker)  
2\. Irish Rose (Modified inverted reverse figure-four leglock variation)

b) Sluagh

1\. A Thousand Screams (Shiranui transitioned into a double knee backbreaker)  
2\. Deireadh (Gogoplata)

Ultimate Finisher: (Max 1. This is the finisher that your OC rarely uses and serves as the trump card for your OC's moveset. Choose wisely.) None.

Extra Accessories: Black Onyx Celtic Knot Necklace

Ideas for your OC's:

1\. He will attack any wrestler with a supernatural gimmick, because his inner demon Sluagh compels him to feed off them to make him stronger.  
2\. He's doesn't work with anyone unless if he gets something really worth in return.  
3\. His promos usually take place in a ruined chapel or monastery, and sometimes he has his cat Ba'al prowling around in the place, and a few crows perched on the windows.

Real Name: Cedric J. Hawkins

Ring Name: CJ Hawk

Nickname: N/A

Age: 28

Hometown: Chicago, IL

Billed From: Chicago, IL

Height: 6'4"

Weight: 228 lbs

Weight Class: Heavyweight

Appearance: Dark brown eyes, trimmed sideburns and mustache, a beard only covering his chin, black low cut hair. African American.

Ring Attire: Black training tights, black shorts with his initials "C" (on the right) and "J" (on the left) in blue. He also wears black knee pads and blue black boots with blue wings, one on each side. He also wears a black sleeveless shirt with a shield and a face of a hawk point the shield along with "CJ HAWK" above the logo all in blue. On the back of the shirt, he has a pair of hawk wings also in blue. Blue taped wrists, black gloves, and a black mask with blue pupils on the eyes and a blue tag flowing on the back of the mask(the mask only covers his eyes and nose).

Entrance Attire: His entrance attire is the same.

Backstage Attire: Blue Jeans, black sneakers with blue laces, dark blue jacket with a face of a hawk in navy blue on the front upper right side of his jacket, grey shirt with his hawk logo in dark blue, and a silver watch. He sometimes wears his mask as well.

Alignment: (Face/Heel/Tweener [We dont want too many tweeners. We don't want to piss off Ash. Thx]) Face

Personality: Quiet and a bit of an introvert. He doesn't really speak out unless he has to. He just gets straight to the point and tells it like it is, though is still very compassionate and thoughtful

Gimmick: His gimmick is that he wrestles. He wants to wrestle each and every week and not care who the opponent would be. If someone calls him out, he will show, but won't say a word. He has his own brand called The Way Of The Hawk. Anyone can join, but it is what he calls his morals and how he fights in the ring. The Way Of the Hawk believes in humbleness, honor, and determination.

Theme Song: Breaking Through by The Wreckage

Wrestling Style: (Showman/Technical/Powerhouse/Brawler/Hardcore/High-Flyer/Strong Style/Striker/MMA/Dirty/Lucha Libre) Technical, Strong Style, & Lucha Libre

Moveset: (10-15 moves) Step Up Enziguri, Knee Breaker, Leg Breaker, High Fly Flow, Pump Handle Half Nelson Driver, Straight Jacket Suplex, Figure Four Leg Lock, Penalty Kick, Package Piledriver, Brainbuster, Jumping Spin Heel Kick, Flying Neckbreaker, Running Shoulder Breaker, Gutbuster, Kotaro Krusher

Signatures: (Max 3) Electric Chair Driver, Dragon Screw, & Slingblade

Finishers: (Max 2) Twisted Claw (TJP's Kneebar), & The Eye of the Hawk (Sit Down Full Nelson Facebuster)

Ultimate Finisher: (Max 1. This is the finisher that your OC rarely uses and serves as the trump card for your OC's moveset. Choose wisely.) Hits the opponent with the Electric Chair Driver onto the apron, rolls him back into the ring, and Springboards (or climbs to the top rope) and hits the Cloud 10 (Shooting Star Press)

Extra Accessories: For any special event (like a Wrestlemania or a Wrestle Kingdom major event), he wears royal blue wings during his entrance.

Ideas for your OC's: (Don't be biased. Not everyone can be a main eventer) He doesn't push to be in the main event scene all the time. Instead, he'll go for a secondary championship and elevate that by defending it EVERY. SINGLE. TIME!

Real Name: Nathan Williams

Ring Name: Marvelous Tate Williams

Nickname: The Marvelous One, The Marvelous God of Wrestling

Age: 28

Hometown: Baton Rouge, Louisiana

Billed From: Baton Rouge, Louisiana

Height:6'3

Weight: 231

Weight Class: Heavyweight

Appearance: medium length blonde hair, blue eyes, no tats, muscular build

Ring Attire:Purple trunks with Marvelous on the back in gold, purple knee and elbow pads, tapped wrists and fingers

Entrance Attire: Purple studded robe that has Marvelous on the back

Backstage Attire: a grey suit

Alignment: (Face/Heel/Tweener): Heel

Personality: cocky, arrogant, but vicious in the ring

Gimmick: a man full of himself, think Glorious Bobby Roode, Triple H, with a dash of Ric Flair

Theme Song: I Don't Wanna Stop-Ozzy Osbourne

Entrance: Music plays as a stream of gold sparks rains down on the entrance ramp. Williams walks out with his arms wide open and a big cocky smile to simply walk to the ring. When he is inside he heads to the turnbuckle to do a glorious pose and yells marvelous.

Wrestling Style: (Showman/Technical/Powerhouse/Brawler/Hardcore/High-Flyer/Strong Style/Striker/MMA/Dirty/Lucha Libre): Showman, Dirty, some technical

Moveset: (10-15 moves): Atomic Drop, Snap DDT, STO, Swinging Neckbreaker, Spinebuster, Eye Rake followed up with Suplex, Indian Death Lock, Dropkick Tree of Woe, Snapmare Driver, Full Nelson Slam, Shoulder Jawbreaker, Muscle Buster, Short Arm Lariat, Double Axe Handle, Flapjack(sometimes onto the ropes)

Signatures: (Max 3): Running High Knee, Figure 4 Leglock, Simply Marvelous(Awesome Clothesline)

Finishers: (Max 2) Marvelous-Plex(Belly To Belly Suplex), Marvelous Lock(Yes Lock)

Ultimate Finisher: (Max 1. This is the finisher that your OC rarely uses and serves as the trump card for your OC's moveset. Choose wisely.): Naturally Marvelous Ending(Pedigree)

Extra Accessories: nothing

Ideas for your OC's: (Don't be biased. Not everyone can be a main eventer): this guy is def looking for gold and always has something against many face wrestlers most particularly with Chris Blade, Will Ralston.

Real Name: Sebastian Fleihr

Ring Name: Sebastian Flair

Nickname: "The Natural", "The Man of the Hour"

Age: 21

Hometown: Charlotte, North Carolina

Billed From: Charlotte, North Carolina

Height: 6'2

Weight: 230

Appearance: A handsome man with short platinum blond hair, blue eyes, lean but toned build.

Ring Attire: All gold attire, including boots, trunks, knee pads, and gloves

Entrance Attire: All gold attire, including boots, trunks, knee pads, and gloves

Backstage Attire: Finely tailored suits

Alignment: Heel

Personality: He is arrogant, cunning, and ambitious. He also has his father's hamminess and energy, along with his charisma. He also has a very condescending and sarcastic attitude. Considers himself to be above everyone else in the cup.

Gimmick: The youngest member of the Flair family

Theme Song: Ghetto Symphony by A$SP Rocky

Wrestling Style: Showman/Dirty/Technical/High Flyer

Moveset: Superkick, Moonsault, sometimes to the outside, Figure-Four Leglock, Springboard Roundhouse Kick, Knife-Edge Chop, Shooting Star Press, Rainmaker, Rope Hung DDT, Running Cutter, Springboard Missile Dropkick

Signatures: Natural Selection (Forward Somersault Cutter, sometimes of the top rope), Excalibur (Handspring Cutter), Holy Grail (Trapped Arm Piledriver)

Finishers: Natural Disaster (Lifting Single Underhook Brainbuster, sometimes from the top rope) and Force of Nature (Figure Four Sharphooter)

Ultimate Finisher: Nature's Wrath (Rolling Moonsault Side Slam),

Real Name: Angelica Runnels

Ring Name: Angelica Rhodes

Age: 24

Hometown: Marietta, Georgia

Billed From: Marietta, Georgia

Height: 5'11

Weight: 145 lbs

Appearance: Caucasian female with shoulder length brown hair, brown eyes, curvy and toned build.

Ring Attire: A top and tights patterned after the American flag

Entrance Attire: A black reversible jacket with the American flag on the back

Backstage Attire: jeans, and a Legacy T-shirt

Alignment: Heel

Personality: Angelina is arrogant, intelligent and a narcissist. She is very proud of being a Rhodes, and will remind her peers of this at every opportunity. She is cocky and extremely confident in her abilities

Gimmick: An arrogant member of the Rhodes family who looks to dominate the female division

Theme Song: Is She With You-Hans Zimmer

Wrestling Style: Showman/Television

Moveset: Bionic Elbow, Moonsault to a standing opponent, Modified Reverse STO, Figure-Four Leglock, Swinging Vertical Suplex, Snap DDT, Hammerlock DDT, Double Knee Facebreaker, Superkick, Missile Dropkick

Signatures: Beautiful Disaster, Vertebreaker, Dynasty Driver (Samoan Driver)

Finishers: Cross Rhodes, Rhodes Special (Modified Inverted Figure Four Leglock)

Ultimate Finisher: Dream On (Diving Corkscrew Stunner)

Real Name: Mateo "Matt"(to close friends and family) Guerrero

Ring Name: Mateo Guerrero

Nickname: The Latino King

Age: 26

Hometown: El Paso, Texas

Billed From: San Francisco, California

Height: 5'9

Weight: 201

Weight Class: JR Heavyweight

Appearance: short dark brown hair, light brown eyes, tattoo on a cross with Guerrero in it over his heart and Latino King tattoo on his right inner forearm

Ring Attire: red black wrestling tights with Latino King on the back in green and with gold accents, boots in same color scheme, and tapped wrists

Entrance Attire: just ring gear

Backstage Attire: mostly ring gear with a WFA wrestler shirt(either Detrick, Monarchy, or classic shirts from Eddie, his father, Konnan, LAX)

Alignment: (Face/Heel/Tweener: He is almost a tweener, but is more well known as a heel

Personality: cocky, clever, somewhat jealous of Detrick and Freddy, can be aggressive, can also be treacherous, but he fights for his family's honor, so if anyone messes with them, then the Latino King is coming for them.

Gimmick: Lucha Libre King, trying to become the head of the Guerrero Family; father is Chavo Guerrero

Theme Song: Te Gusta O No!-Dale Oliver

Entrance: music plays as Mateo walks out to kneel at entrance(like his father) to which sparks of red, gold, and green rain down behind him. He makes his way to the ring which he jumps over and heads to turnbuckle where he does the Latino Heat pose to having both arms raised. He then relaxes in the corner by laying across it(like father like son)

Wrestling Style: (Showman/Technical/Powerhouse/Brawler/Hardcore/High-Flyer/Strong Style/Striker/MMA/Dirty/Lucha Libre): Lucha Libre, Technical, and some high flyer

Moveset: (10-15 moves): Running Somersault Senton, Moonsault, Fireman's Carry Gutbuster, Tilt-A-Whirl Slam, Sunset Flip Powerbomb, Abdominal Stretch, Cradle DDT, Springboard Dropkick, Spinning Heel Kick, West Coast Pop, Hurricanrana, Kneebar, Vertebreaker,Enzugiri, Handspring Cutter

Signatures: (Max 3): Three Amigos, Lasso From El Paso, Guerrero Flight(Springboard Spanish Fly)

Finishers: (Max 2): Frog Splash, King Buster(Brainbuster)

Ultimate Finisher: (Max 1. This is the finisher that your OC rarely uses and serves as the trump card for your OC's moveset. Choose wisely.): Guerrero Driver(Gory Special turned into a Piledriver)

Extra Accessories: nada

Ideas for your OC's: (Don't be biased. Not everyone can be a main eventer): something dealing with Detrick and Freddy being the fact they are family. Whether a rivalry or something with LWO. I'm practically open with him since this is his first promotion in the WFA

App:

Real Name: Tim Michaels

Ring Name: Tim Michaels

Nickname: N/A (Believes he is too good to need a nickname)

Age: 28

Hometown: Liverpool, England

Billed From: Blackpool, England

Height: 5'11

Weight: 205lbs

Weight Class: Cruiserweight

Appearance: Long dark brown in a bun; pale; slim but muscular; Brown eyes; Slight goatee

Ring Attire: Red and black Union Jack styled tights; Black boots with a Red and Black Union Jack design and black streamers; black gloves with red palms; black elbow pads

Entrance Attire: Same as ring, but with a God Save Our Queen Sex Pistols shirt

Backstage Attire: Gray Four Piece Suit

Alignment: (Face/Heel/Tweener [We dont want too many tweeners. We don't want to piss off Ash. Thx]): Heel

Personality: Arrogant; Egotistical; Sarcastic; Smart; Strategical

Gimmick: Arrogant Asshole

Theme Song: Upward Climb by CFO$

Wrestling Style: (Showman/Technical/Powerhouse/Brawler/Hardcore/High-Flyer/Strong Style/Striker/MMA/Dirty/Lucha Libre) Showman, High Flyer, and British Strong Style

Moveset: (10-15 moves) Slapping (Usually done over and over in the beginning to make his opponent mad), Tilt-A-Whirl (Done to running opponent), Superkick, Enzuigiri, Finger Snapping and Bending (sometimes during a Kimura Lock/body scissors), Dropkick, Springboard 450 Splash, Springboard Shooting Star, Tope Con Hilo, Sasuke Special (I and II), Running Shooting Star, Standing Corkscrew Moonsault, Springboard Enzuigiri, Suicide Dive

Signatures: (Max 3) Coup de Violence (Springboard Double Foot Stomp); Michaels Special (Roundhouse Kick, followed by a flatliner, followed by a standing corkscrew shooting star); Blackpool Connection (Front Flip DDT)

Finishers: (Max 2) Vicious Knee (Bicycle Knee Strike); Timeless (Canadian Destroyer)

Ultimate Finisher: (Max 1. This is the finisher that your OC rarely uses and serves as the trump card for your OC's moveset. Choose wisely.) 630 Senton

Extra Accessories: N/A

Ideas for your OC's: (Don't be biased. Not everyone can be a main eventer) While he likes to hold World Titles, he oddly enough likes to hold Minor Titles, as he likes the idea of being the workhorse

App:

Real Name: Ethan Day

Ring Name: Ethan Day

Nickname: N/A

Age: 26

Hometown: San Diego, California

Billed From: Sacramento, California

Height: 6'0

Weight: 199lbs

Weight Class: Cruiserweight

Appearance: Black hair down to his eyebrows (slicked back); black goatee; Slightly tan skin; slim but slightly muscular; green eyes

Ring Attire: Black tights with green spirals on the sides; black boots with dark green kick pads; black gloves; Black elbow pads

Entrance Attire: Same as ring, but with a leather jacket with the letters D.O.N. on the back

Backstage Attire: Same as Entrance, but his hair is in a pony tail

Alignment: (Face/Heel/Tweener [We dont want too many tweeners. We don't want to piss off Ash. Thx]) Face

Personality: Friendly; Wild; Kinda irresponsible

Gimmick: Underdog

Theme Song: Face Down (Screamo Version) by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

Wrestling Style: (Showman/Technical/Powerhouse/Brawler/Hardcore/High-Flyer/Strong Style/Striker/MMA/Dirty/Lucha Libre) High Flyer

Moveset: (10-15 moves) Shooting Star Press (Diving, Springboard, and running version); Shining Wizard; Tilt-A-Whirl Powerbomb; Shotgun Dropkick; Enzuigiri; Gamengiri; Rolling Koppu Kick; Hurricanrana; Poised Frankensteiner; Diving Dragonrana; Meteora; Tope Con Hilo; Suicide Dive; Roundhouse Kick

Signatures: (Max 3) The Place Holder (Running Somersault Reverse DDT); All-Nighter Driver (Leaping Tombstone Piledriver)

Finishers: (Max 2) Daybreak (Fireman's Carry Double Knee Gutbuster)

Ultimate Finisher: (Max 1. This is the finisher that your OC rarely uses and serves as the trump card for your OC's moveset. Choose wisely.) The Last Day (Sunset flip double knee backbreaker)

Extra Accessories: N/A

Ideas for your OC's: (Don't be biased. Not everyone can be a main eventer) Trios Title

App:

Real Name: Mason Rivers

Ring Name: Mason Rivers

Nickname: The Man With The Most Heart

Age: 21

Hometown: Atlanta, Georgia

Billed From: Atlanta, Georgia

Height: 5'10

Weight: 193lbs

Weight Class: Cruiserweight

Appearance: Slightly pale skin; medium length black hair with shaved sides and back and the top parted to the left side; light blue eyes; slim

Ring Attire: Black and Blue tights with a red heart on the back; black boots; black gloves; black elbow pads

Entrance Attire: Same as ring, but with a Johnny Gargano Vest, but instead of Johnny's logo, there is a heart. Also, the letters CFC are on the back.

Backstage Attire: Black jeans and a Bring Me The Horizon Shirt (Ouija Board Shirt); Black and white DC's

Alignment: (Face/Heel/Tweener [We dont want too many tweeners. We don't want to piss off Ash. Thx]) Face

Personality: Friendly; Fun; Excitable; Wild

Gimmick: Underdog

Theme Song: Jumpsuit by Twenty One Pilots

Wrestling Style: (Showman/Technical/Powerhouse/Brawler/Hardcore/High-Flyer/Strong Style/Striker/MMA/Dirty/Lucha Libre) High Flyer and Striker

Moveset: (10-15 moves) Switchblade Kick; Scorpion Kick; Axe Kick; Roundhouse Kick; Spinning Back Kick; Pelé Kick; Poised Frankensteiner; Springboard 450 Splash; Suicide Dive; Tope Con Hilo

Signature Moves (Max 3): Bicycle Knee to a cornered opponent; Death By Elbow (Rolling Elbow; Adopted from Kassius Ohno); My Heart Beat (Used Rarely; When his opponent goes for a hesitation dropkick, he will slide under the bottom rope smoothly and slingshot through the middle rope and hit a dropkick of his own to the trapped opponent)

Finishers (Max 2): Blurryface (Snapmare Driver); Heartfelt Ending (Standing Imploding Flip Senton)

Ultimate Finisher: (Max 1. This is the finisher that your OC rarely uses and serves as the trump card for your OC's moveset. Choose wisely.) Heart Rings True (Done usually after Blurryface; Dragon Slayer, sometimes while on his back)

Extra Accessories: N/A

Ideas for your OC's: (Don't be biased. Not everyone can be a main eventer) Trios and Tag Titles, along with minor titles

App:

Real Name: Heath Johnson

Ring Name: Heathen

Nickname: N/A

Age: 21

Hometown: Atlanta, Georgia

Billed From: Atlanta, Georgia

Height: 5'11

Weight: 199lbs

Weight Class: Cruiserweight

Appearance: Tan skin; slim but muscular; Slicked back black hair; brown eyes

Ring Attire: Black tights with red X's on either side; Black boots; black gloves with red fingers; red elbow pads

Entrance Attire: Same as ring, but with a black bandana with CFC written on it in white

Backstage Attire: Same as ring, but with a Panic! At The Disco Hoodie (Casual Affair Hoodie)

Alignment: (Face/Heel/Tweener [We dont want too many tweeners. We don't want to piss off Ash. Thx]) Face

Personality: Friendly; Egotistical to an extent; Calm

Gimmick: Hard Worker

Theme Song: High Hopes by Panic! At The Disco

Wrestling Style: (Showman/Technical/Powerhouse/Brawler/Hardcore/High-Flyer/Strong Style/Striker/MMA/Dirty/Lucha Libre) High Flyer

Moveset: (10-15 moves) Hurricanrana; Enzuigiri; Tornado DDT; Suicide Dive; Tope Con Hilo; Springboard 450° Splash; Springboard Shooting Star Press; Overhead Kick

Signature Moves (Max 3): Heathen Special (Standing moonsault followed by a running Shooting Star); Busaiku Knee Strike

Finishers (Max 2): Breathe In The Atmosphere (Backstabber); Codebreaker

Ultimate Finisher: (Max 1. This is the finisher that your OC rarely uses and serves as the trump card for your OC's moveset. Choose wisely.) Tonight We Are Victorious (Springboard Roundhouse Kick)

Extra Accessories: N/A

Ideas for your OC's: (Don't be biased. Not everyone can be a main eventer) Tag Titles and Trios Titles; If him and Mason go through a long period of failure, he would be the one to turn on Mason.

Tag Team App:

Team Name: Day Of Next

Members: Ethan Day (Leader), Mason Rivers, and Heathen

Theme: Alone In A Room by Asking Alexandria

Tag Team Finishers: Heart-Break (Blurryface onto a double knee gutbuster from Day); We Are All Heathens (Double Codebreaker [Day and Heathen]); Cruiserweight Onslaught (Shotgun Dropkick from Day, followed by a running corner meteora from Mason, followed by a Backstabber from Heathen)

Tag Team App:

Team Name: Cruiserweight Fight Club

Members: Mason Rivers and Heathen

Theme: I Won't Give In by Asking Alexandria

Tag Team Finishers: Blurry-Breaker (Snapmare Driver [Rivers]/Codebreaker [Heathen] combo)

App:

Real Name: Ryen Valenteen

Ring Name: Ryen Valenteen

Nickname: Il Futuro (The Future)

Age: 23

Hometown: Florence, Italy

Billed From: Florence, Italy

Height: 5'0

Weight: 124lbs

Weight Class: Flyweight

Appearance: Fair skin; dark green eyes; Orangish Reddish Hair in a Side Swept Fringe Emo Style; Slim

Ring Attire: Black tights with random white lines going over them; black and red UFC Styled Bra; black elbow pads; black tape

Entrance Attire: Same as ring, but with Jeff Rizzo's Dubstep King Jacket (Black hoodie with a graphic picture of Jeff Rizzo' Rizzo Kicking a generic wrestler on the back. )

Backstage Attire: Black skinny jeans, black and white sneakers, and a Twenty Øne Piløts shirt (Lane Boy Shirt)

Alignment: (Face/Heel/Tweener [We dont want too many tweeners. We don't want to piss off Ash. Thx]) Heel

Personality: Like her boyfriend, she is manipulative and egotistical. She is a bit more self-conscious then him, but she hides it behind confidence.

Gimmick: Cowardly heel

Theme Song: Fairly Local by Twenty Øne Piløts

Wrestling Style: (Showman/Technical/Powerhouse/Brawler/Hardcore/High-Flyer/Strong Style/Striker/MMA/Dirty/Lucha Libre) High Flyer and Technical

Moveset: (10-15 moves) Hurricanrana; Dropkick; Front Dropkick; Forearm Smash; Kimura Lock; Guillotine Choke; Muta Lock; Penalty Kick; Dragon Sleeper

Signatures: (Max 3) Chiama da casa [Call From Home](Double Underhook DDT); Rizzo è orgoglioso [Rizzo Is Proud](Eye Rake followed by a poised frankensteiner; used rarely)

Finishers: (Max 2) The Italian Experience (Rainmaker Wrist-Lock into a Side Effect); Valenteen's Day (Curb Stomp, but when Ryen bounces up, she turns it into a knee drop instead of a stomp)

Ultimate Finisher: (Max 1. This is the finisher that your OC rarely uses and serves as the trump card for your OC's moveset. Choose wisely.) Stare giù [Stay Down](Running High Knee Strike)

Extra Accessories: Brass Knuckles

Ideas for your OC's: (Don't be biased. Not everyone can be a main eventer) Cheating to get to a title

Real Name: Sven Domovich

Ring Name: Ruin

Nickname: The Demon Witch Child(later on after the Family Gathering events will become the Demon Witch God), God of Despair, Evil Incarnate

Age: 25(Sven), Unknown(Ruin)

Hometown: Stockholm, Swedon

Billed From:The Darkest Reaches of the Shadow Realm, now residing in the Blackbriar Estate

Height: 6'3

Weight: 246

Weight Class: Heavyweight

Appearance: short black hair with red streaks, muscular build, green eyes

Ring Attire: black streaks going all up his left arm into the left side of his face(Sasuke Uchiha curse mark style, red contact lens with slits, black wresting shorts with Ruin in red on the back, boots are the same, tapped wrist, heart painted on chest with same design on arm surrounding it

Entrance Attire: N/A

Backstage Attire: N/A

Alignment: (Face/Heel/Tweener [We dont want too many tweeners. We don't want to piss off Ash. Thx])

Personality: evil, dark, cruel, heartless

Gimmick: Demonic Entity

Theme Song: Walk With Me In Hell-Lamb of God, Cult-Evile(when he is with the rest of the Blackbriar Family

Entrance: all members of the Blackbriar Family com out kneeling as the Demon Witch Child crawls out of the pit of fire(Gangrel entrance mix with Demon King) wearing a tattered cape with hood covering his face. He crawls to the edge of the ramp as he rises up for The Patriarch and takes off the hood to reveal the demonic face of Ruin. Ruin has a fierce looking face as he walks around the ring slowly as he twitches every now and then like the Bogeyman till he reaches the steps. He slowly crawls up to the turnbuckle, covers his face as a red spotlight comes on him and snarls with his arms outstretched.

Wrestling Style: (Showman/Technical/Powerhouse/Brawler/Hardcore/High-Flyer/Strong Style/Striker/MMA/Dirty/Lucha Libre): Technical, Showman, Submission Specialist

Moveset: (10-15 moves): Angle Slam, Senton, Exploder Suplex, Spear, Running Shining Wizard, Argentine Backbreaker, Double Underhook Brainbuster, Uranage, Vertical Suplex Chokeslam, Crossface Chickenwing Suplex, Strong Hold, Mandible Claw, Fujiwara Armbar, Gory Special, Damascus Head & Leglock

Signatures: (Max 3) The Way of Suffering (Scorpion Death Lock), Demon's Fury(Double Foot Stomp), Witch"s Fury(Phenominal Blitz followed up with a German Suplex)

Finishers: (Max 2): The Way of Despair(Emerald Flowsion), The Way of Pain(Rings of Saturn)

Ultimate Finisher: (Max 1. This is the finisher that your OC rarely uses and serves as the trump card for your OC's moveset. Choose wisely.): Wrath of Darkness(Inverted Swinging Side Slam)

Extra Accessories: N/A

Ideas for your OC's: (Don't be biased. Not everyone can be a main eventer): This guy wants nothing more than the destruction of everyone in the WFA. He feels that he needs the top prize in order to take control to rule everyone. He also hunts for strong souls to "devour" their power to increase his. The bigger the star, the more likely he will hunt them done. All roads lead to Ruin. And what awaits them all is Pain, Hatred, Darkness, and Despair.

Real Name: Benjamin Walden

Ring Name: The Patriarch(Clarance Blackbriar)

Nickname: The Father of War, The Voice of Evil and Madness

Age: 52

Hometown: Des Moines, Iowa, now resides in Mobile, Alabama

Billed From: Blackbriar Estate

Height: 6'2

Weight: 227

Weight Class: Heavyweight

Appearance: balding hair(hair on sides and little hair on top which is grey in color), hazel eyes, mutton chops with mustache, some muscles

Ring Attire: black or blue jean overalls, yellow shirt, black boots, tapped hands, and brace on left elbow

Entrance Attire: same as ring attire

Backstage Attire: Black, but dirty tuxedo that is torn up by the cuffs, black slacks torn at the bottom, dirty leather shoes, and torn up tie

Alignment: (Face/Heel/Tweener: Heel

Personality: crazy, authoritive, short tempered, but clever

Gimmick: crazy cult speaker/"leader"(Ruin is true leader)

Theme Song: Bad Things-Jace Everett

Entrance: spotlight at the entrance on him and any of the Family members that may come out. Has his arms spread out and yells Welcome to the Family, then walks to the ring to wait for his opponent.

Wrestling Style: (Showman/Technical/Powerhouse/Brawler/Hardcore/High-Flyer/Strong Style/Striker/MMA/Dirty/Lucha Libre): Brawler and Showman

Moveset: (10-15 moves): Bionic Elbow, Diving Leg Drop from Second rope, Swinging Fisherman Suplex, Belly to Back Suplex, Sleeper Hold, Running Cutter, Cobra Clutch Driver, Airplane Spin, Body Slam, Sitout Jawbreaker

Signatures: (Max 3): Rebound Clothesline, Running Bulldog

Finishers: (Max 2): Father's Hand(Discus Punch), DDT

Ultimate Finisher: (Max 1. This is the finisher that your OC rarely uses and serves as the trump card for your OC's moveset. Choose wisely.) Black Baptism(Mic Check)

Extra Accessories: n/a

Ideas for your OC's: (Don't be biased. Not everyone can be a main eventer): In his old age he is mostly the voice of the Blackbriar Family. He is good as an enhancement talent(not squash matches). He is like a wrestling Paul Heyman

Real Name: Leif Walden

Ring Name: Lester Blackbriar

Nickname: The Twisted Son, Blackbriar Torturer

Age: 24

Hometown: Portland, Oregon

Billed From: The Blackbriar Estate

Height: 6'0

Weight: 222

Weight Class: Jr Heavyweight

Appearance: shaved head except in the middle which is dirty blonde, slightly muscular, five o' clock shadow, blue eyes

Ring Attire: torn up, dirty jeans, tapped wrists, black wrestling boots

Entrance Attire: N/A

Backstage Attire: dirty blue hoodie, jeans, and boots

Alignment: (Face/Heel/Tweener: Heel

Personality: comes off deranged, but in reality is extremely intelligent, sadist, masochist, but immature

Gimmick:psycho son of the family

Theme Song: My Dark Place Alone-Murderdolls

Entrance: music plays and a blue spotlight is on him where he is laughing manically. He runs to slide in the ring and sits on the ropes waiting for his victim.

Wrestling Style: (Showman/Technical/Powerhouse/Brawler/Hardcore/High-Flyer/Strong Style/Striker/MMA/Dirty/Lucha Libre): Hardcore and Striker

Moveset: (10-15 moves): Corkscrew Elbow, Indian Deathknot, Knee Smash, Alabama Slam, Russian Legsweep, Running Spin Kick, Fisherman Suplex, Diving Leg Drop, Full Nelson, Headbutt, Crossbody, Frankensteiner, Backpack Stunner, Neckbreaker, Snap Powerslam

Signatures: (Max 3): Dead Kicks(Yes Kicks), No Heart(Hardiac Arrest)

Finishers: (Max 2):Dead Bitch(Running Cutter

Ultimate Finisher: (Max 1. This is the finisher that your OC rarely uses and serves as the trump card for your OC's moveset. Choose wisely.): Worst Day of Your Life/WDYL(Razor's Edge)

Extra Accessories: sometimes carries various weapons; mostly a lead pipe

Ideas for your OC's: (Don't be biased. Not everyone can be a main eventer): Hardcore kind of guy, but is also the default for the Blackbriar's tag team with him mostly teaming up with Majestic

11m agoReal Name: George Knox

Ring Name: Majestic

Nickname: The Gem of the Blackbriar Family, Swamp Troll

Age: 32

Hometown: Little Rock, Arkansas

Billed From: The Blackbriar Estate

Height: 6'10

Weight: 347

Weight Class: Super Heavyweight

Appearance: large, muscular, hairy chest and arms, bull tattoo on left arm, hazel eyes, wild red hair of medium length, missing teeth

Ring Attire: shorts like Samoa Joe, but all gold with some red, knee pads of same color, gold fingerless gloves, gold boots

Entrance Attire: dirty bathrobe with Majestic on it and Blackbriar Family over it in black.

Backstage Attire: dirty bathrobe with Majestic on it and Blackbriar Family over it in black.(Same as entrance gear)

Alignment: (Face/Heel/Tweener: Heel

Personality: silly, slow, no moral compass as he sees torture and pain as being fun

Gimmick: the slow, but powerful monster of the family

Theme Song: Gold-Lust(till the guitar hits to which it transitions to next song) to Swamp Gas by Jim Johnston

Entrance: music plays and a gold spotlight to which The Patriarch is holding the "Majestic Robe"(kings robe made of gold) with a hooded veil to which he takes off him as he has a toothless smile. He lumbers to the ring and goes over the top rope where he runs around the ring all excited and jumping around.

Wrestling Style: (Showman/Technical/Powerhouse/Brawler/Hardcore/High-Flyer/Strong Style/Striker/MMA/Dirty/Lucha Libre): Powerhouse

Moveset: (10-15 moves): Headbutt, bitting, Full Nelson Slam, Powerslam, Gorrilla Press Slam, Big Boot, Fallaway Slam, Repeated Backbreaker, Samoan Drop, Running Lariat, Stinger Splash, Chokeslam, Spinebuster, Bear Hug, Vice Grip(on head like Rowan)

Signatures: (Max 3): Majestic Splash(Big Splash

Finishers: (Max 2): Majestic Bomb(Sitout Powerbomb)

Ultimate Finisher: (Max 1. This is the finisher that your OC rarely uses and serves as the trump card for your OC's moveset. Choose wisely.): Bum Rush(The Pounce)

Extra Accessories: N/A

Ideas for your OC's: (Don't be biased. Not everyone can be a main eventer): the heavy in the Blackbriar Family. Used in tag teams mainly with Lester

4m agoReal Name: Shelly Winters

Ring Name: Zea Blackbriar

Nickname: The Sick Daughter, Mistress of Evil

Age: 23

Hometown: Savannah, Georgia

Billed From: the Blackbriar Estate

Height: 5'7

Weight: 158

Weight Class: featherweight

Appearance: short buzz cut brown hair, small mole on nose, broken heart in a skulls mouth tattoo on right arm, blackwidow spider on left forearm, green eyes

Ring Attire: black lace skirt, pink sleeveless shirt, pentagram necklace, black combat boots

Entrance Attire: same as ring gear

Backstage Attire: same as ring gear

Alignment: (Face/Heel/Tweener: Heel

Personality: sick, twisted, sarcastic, and sneaky

Gimmick: sick, twisted, sarcastic, and sneaky

Theme Song: Living Dead Girl-Rob Zombie

Entrance: music plays as a red spotlight shows her on the e dances around, laughing crazily as she does this all around the ring and then slides in to give a devilish smile and leans on rope

Wrestling Style: (Showman/Technical/Powerhouse/Brawler/Hardcore/High-Flyer/Strong Style/Striker/MMA/Dirty/Lucha Libre): Technical, High Flyer

Moveset: (10-15 moves): Backstabber, Falcon Arrow, Moonsault, Springboard Dropkick, Dragon Sleeper, Shining Wizard, Standing Shirani, Diving Stunner, Tarantula, Snap DDT, Facebuster, Straight Jacket Suplex, Running Bulldog(sometimes hitting the turnbuckle), Hangman Cutter, Reverse STO

Signatures: (Max 3); Release German Suplex, Ushigoroshi

Finishers: (Max 2): Twisted Evil( Black Widow), New Nightmare(Split Legged Moonsault)

Ultimate Finisher: (Max 1. This is the finisher that your OC rarely uses and serves as the trump card for your OC's moveset. Choose wisely.): Evil Dreams(Widows Peak)

Extra Accessories: N/A

Ideas for your OC's: (Don't be biased. Not everyone can be a main eventer): She is the female competitor of the Blackbriars. She is a cross between Daffney and Nikki Cross so she can literally attack a face one week and a heel the other. She cares nothing about them except pleasing the Family

Real Name: Katrina Mitchell

Ring Name: Katarina Love

Nickname: Kat

Age: 24

Hometown: Philadelphia, Pennsylvania

Billed From: Philadelphia, Pennsylvania

Height:5'8

Weight:125 lbs

Weight Class: Featherweight

Appearance: She's got a curvy athletic build with light brown skin and pretty light brown eyes. She has long black curly hair ,She's also got two deep dimples and wears minimal makeup. She has a floral sleeve tattooed on her right arm, along with a heart tattoo with claw marks through it on her left shoulder.

Ring Attire:Metallic Black bustier paired with matching tights with heart shaped cut outs going up the sides paired with a lone fingerless glove and furry black boots

Entrance Attire: Same as ring, she'll wear one of her merch tops over it(Black tank top with a heart with claws through it with either the words Wilde Kat or HellKat written on it)

Backstage Attire: Dresses & High heels

Alignment: (Face/Heel/Tweener [We dont want too many tweeners. We don't want to p*** off Ash. Thx]) Heel

Personality:She's mean, hot headed, conniving and a liar. But she's also one of the most evil geniuses you'll come across every last one of her moves/plans are always well calculated.

Gimmick: Queen bee

Theme Song: Better Have My Money - Rihanna

Wrestling Style: (Showman/Technical/Powerhouse/Brawler/H***/High-Flyer/Strong Style/Striker/MMA/Dirty/Lucha Libre) Highflyer/Powerhouse

Moveset: (10-15 moves) Drop kicks, Hurricaranas, DDTs, spear, Tilt a whirl backbreaker, Explorer Suplex, Moonsaults,

Signatures: (Max 3) Bridging German Suplex, Handspring Phoenix Splash/Moonsault

Finishers: (Max 2) Love Lockdown ( Liontamer) Heart attack (Shiranui)

Ultimate Finisher: (Max 1. This is the finisher that your OC rarely uses and serves as the trump card for your OC's moveset. Choose wisely.) LoveBuster ( F-5)

Extra Accessories: none for now ?

Ideas for your OC's: (Don't be biased. Not everyone can be a main eventer) Being the leader of an all girl heel faction or being the mastermind behind a big time stable,

Real Name: Alexis Santana Sanchez-Guerrero

Ring Name: Alexis Guerrero

Nickname: "The Lucha Heiress"

Age: 23

Hometown: Houston, TX

Billed From: El Paso, TX

Height: 5'6

Weight: 148 lbs

Weight Class: Cruiserweight

Appearance: Short latina girl, with an athletic build but proper curves as well. Black wavy hair with dark red highlights in the middle. Tattoo of a broken heart stiched back up on her left wrist. Green eyes

Ring Attire: White and red wrestling shorts with a golden phoenix on the left side. Black knee pads. Black and Red boots with white soles. Red and white top bustier. Black taped hands

Entrance Attire: A Mexican Flag styled face mask-pancho combination (like Travis Banks)

Backstage Attire: Black skinny jeans, sleeveless green hoodie, green converse

Alignment: (Face/Heel/Tweener [We dont want too many tweeners. We don't want to piss off Ash. Thx]) Face

Personality: Very bright and happy, can be a bit sarcastic at times. Very brave, will not back done from what she sees as right

Theme Song: I Like It by Cardi-B

Wrestling Style: (Showman/Technical/Powerhouse/Brawler/Hardcore/High-Flyer/Strong Style/Striker/MMA/Dirty/Lucha Libre) Lucha Libre/Brawler/Striker

Moveset: (10-15 moves)  
Dos Amigas (Suplex, floated over into a reverse DDT)  
Hurricanrana Driver  
Springboard Hilo  
Running Hurricanrana  
Springboard Arm Drag  
Pop-Up DDT  
Tequila Sunrise  
Crucifix Sitout Powerbomb  
Backstabber  
Headscissors Takeover  
Rope-Assisted DDT

Signatures: (Max 3)  
Three Amigas (Triple Rolling Suplex)

Lasso From El Paso

Running Enziguri

Finishers: (Max 2)  
Frog Splash (adopted from Chavo)

Ultimate Finisher: (Max 1. This is the finisher that your OC rarely uses and serves as the trump card for your OC's moveset. Choose wisely.)

Gora Bomb (Gory Bomb; Adopted from her father)

Extra Accessories: N/A

Ideas for your OC's: (Don't be biased. Not everyone can be a main eventer) Top babyface, with some heel tactics, usually on heel opponents

Real Name: Derrick Wayne  
Ring Name: Derrick Wayne  
Nickname: N/A  
Age: 24  
Hometown: Washington D.C.  
Billed From: Washington D.C.  
Height: 5'11"  
Weight: 168 lbs  
Weight Class: Cruiserweight  
Gender: Male  
Appearance: Triangular body, Caucasian, Light Tanned, Long thick dark brown hair reaching down to the upper back, Green eyes  
Ring Attire: White and green tribal wrestling trunks, green elbow and knee pads, green and white wrestling boots, and a green headband  
Entrance Attire: Same as ring attire  
Backstage Attire: Same as ring attire but with a green and blue t-shirt that says "Stay true to you!"  
Alignment: Face  
Personality: Fearless, Passionate, Creative, Joyful, Hyper  
Gimmick: The high flying daredevil  
Theme Song: Chrome Hearts by CFO$  
Wrestling Style: (Showman/Technical/Powerhouse/Brawler/Hardcore/High-Flyer/Strong Style/Striker/MMA/Dirty/Lucha Libre) High Flying & Lucha Libre  
Moveset: (10-15 moves) Superkick, Middle Rope Spear, Tornado DDT, Double Foot Stomp, Tope Con Hilo (over the ring post), Reverse 450 Splash, Frankensteiner into a pin, Dudebuster  
Signatures: (Max 3) Neon Blast (G.T.S into a Roundhouse), Face-Paint (Springboard DDT)  
Finishers: (Max 2) Detonation (Running Knee Strike), High Dive (630 Splash)  
Ultimate Finisher: (Max 1. This is the finisher that your OC rarely uses and serves as the trump card for your OC's moveset. Choose wisely.) Their tag team finisher  
Extra Accessories: N/A  
Ideas for your OC's: (Don't be biased. Not everyone can be a main eventer) A fun loving, and very entertaining tag team with his twin brother.

Real Name: Devin Wayne  
Ring Name: Devin Wayne  
Nickname: N/A  
Age: 24  
Hometown: Washington D.C.  
Billed From: Washington D.C  
Height: 6ft  
Weight: 173 lbs  
Weight Class: Cruiserweight  
Gender: Male  
Appearance: Rectangular body, Caucasian, Light Tanned Skin, Long thick dark brown hair reaching towards the upper back, Blue eyes  
Ring Attire: White and blue tribal wrestling trunks, blue elbow and knee pads, blue and white wrestling boots, and a blue headband  
Entrance Attire: Same as ring attire  
Backstage Attire:  
Alignment: Face  
Personality: Practical, Detailed, Strategic  
Gimmick: The level-headed technician who isn't afraid to fly around the ring.  
Theme Song: Chrome Hearts by CFO$  
Wrestling Style: (Showman/Technical/Powerhouse/Brawler/Hardcore/High-Flyer/Strong Style/Striker/MMA/Dirty/Lucha Libre) High Flying & Technical  
Moveset: (10-15 moves) Superkick, Figure Four Leg Lock, Fujiwara Armbar, Diving Double Knees, Asai Moonsault, Tope Con Hilo (over the ring post), Famouser, Dude Buster  
Signatures: (Max 3) Neon Wave (Yoshi Tonic Driver), Stealth Choke (Apron Rolling Neckbreaker)  
Finishers: (Max 2) RC-XD (Koji Clutch), Strikeout (Helluva Kick)  
Ultimate Finisher: (Max 1. This is the finisher that your OC rarely uses and serves as the trump card for your OC's moveset. Choose wisely.) It's their tag team finisher  
Extra Accessories: N/A  
Ideas for your OC's: (Don't be biased. Not everyone can be a main eventer) A fun loving, and very entertaining tag team with his twin brother.

Team Name: The Wayne Brothers  
Members: Derrick Wayne & Devin Wayne  
Team Entrance Theme: Chrome Hearts by CFO$  
Team Finishers: Telepathy (Meet In The Middle Knee Strike/Superkick (they tap their heads & point)); Twin Driver (Strong Zero)  
Ultimate Team Finisher: TriFactore (The Rolling Slam followed by a 630 Senton and finished by a Phoenix Splash)

Ring Name: SJ Steele  
Nickname: "The Realist"  
Age: 26  
Hometown: Louisville, KY  
Billed From: Louisville, KY  
Height: 5'9"  
Weight: 169 lbs  
Gender: Female  
Appearance: Brown eyes, long brown and black braided hair that reaches down to her spine, light caramel skin, c cup bust, thick stomach & waist, purple, & light violet purple nails.  
Ring Attire: She wears purple wrestling leggings, a blue, purple, and white wrestling tank top, blue and purple wrestling boots, and purple wrestling gloves  
Entrance Attire: Same as ring attire  
Backstage Attire: Black shirt with her literal face on it, black & white kicks, & tight blue jeans (the waist of the jeans reaches to her stomach)  
Alignment: Heel  
Personality: People categorize her as a "Brat", "Queen Bee", and an overall "B****."  
Gimmick: The best way to describe her is like a Female version of Kevin Owens & similar to Alexa Bliss. She demands control and doesn't care about other people's opinions and feelings. She loves to cheat and manipulate others if it benefits her.  
Theme Song: Can't Stop Me by Alan Gold  
Wrestling Style: (Showman/Technical/Powerhouse/Brawler/Hardcore/High-Flyer/Strong Style/Striker/MMA/Dirty/Lucha Libre) Brawler  
Moveset: (10-15 moves) Corner Cannonball, Alabama Slam, Falcon Arrow, Springboard Tornado DDT, Big Boot, Uranage, Running Senton, Gut Buster, Running Bulldog, Powerslam  
Signatures: (Max 3) Elbow Drop, Spinning Side Slam, & Brain Buster  
Finishers: (Max 2) Head of Steele (Package Piledriver), Poetic Justice (Dragon Sleeper)  
Ultimate Finisher: (Max 1. This is the finisher that your OC rarely uses and serves as the trump card for your OC's moveset. Choose wisely.) Real Steele (Package Piledriver from the top rope)  
Extra Accessories: N/A  
Ideas for your OC's: (Don't be biased. Not everyone can be a main eventer) Just an attention-seeking brat that will ruin matches & events for everyone

Real Name: Rayleen Barnett

Ring Name: Rayleen Barnett

Nickname: "The Warmaiden", "The Battle Mistress", "The War Queen"

Age: 23

Hometown: Seattle, Washington

Billed From: Seattle, Washington

Height: 5'9

Weight: 168 lbs

Weight Class: Cruiserweight

Appearance: Long straight black hair with red highlights, light green/hazel eyes, and a knockout hourglass body figure. Has a build similar to that of UFC fighter Rhonda Rousey.

Ring Attire: Black warrior skirt (with gold studs), Black wrist tape, black knee pads, black kickpads with white outlines, black boots, and a black MMA style top

Entrance Attire: Sleeveless leather hoodie

Backstage Attire: Black jeans, black combat boots, low cut MMA top, and a leather jacket

Alignment: (Face/Heel/Tweener [We dont want too many tweeners. We don't want to piss off Ash. Thx]) Heel

Personality: Very conceited, and arrogant, but with that arrogance is also confidence. The confidence comes from a history of being able to back up everything she's ever said. She's aggressive, but also tactical and I concise, doing everything for a specific reason

Gimmick: "The War Queen"

Theme Song: Hail To The King by Avenge Sevenfold

Wrestling Style: (Showman/Technical/Powerhouse/Brawler/Hardcore/High-Flyer/Strong Style/Striker/MMA/Dirty/Lucha Libre) MMA/Powerhouse/Striker/Dirty

Moveset: (10-15 moves)  
Capture Exploder Suplex (w/Bridge; counter move)  
Hard Roundhouse Kick  
Kick/Knees/Stomps to the arm  
Half nelson knees to the gut  
Spinning Tornado Kick to the chest  
Standing Sleeper Hold  
Powerbomb  
Rolling Elbow Smash  
Hard Forearm Shot to the face  
Kicks to the legs/hamstrings  
Muy Thai Knee Strikes  
Shoulder Breaker  
Running Knee Lift to the gut

Signatures: (Max 3)  
"Queens Kicks" (Repeated shoot kicks to the chest of a kneeling opponent followed by a roundhouse to the opponent's head)

War Cry (Unleashes a loud scream, then proceeds to hit her opponent with a Shining Wizard)

Standing Sleeper Hold (grounded for more bigger opponents)

Finishers: (Max 2)  
Dis-ARM-Her (Grounded double wrist lock; sometimes transitioned from a northern lights suplex)

Queen's Conquest (Ripcord Roundhouse Kick)

Ultimate Finisher: (Max 1. This is the finisher that your OC rarely uses and serves as the trump card for your OC's moveset. Choose wisely.)

Hail To The Queen (Double wristlock knee strike)

Extra Accessories: N/A

Ideas for your OC's: (Don't be biased. Not everyone can be a main eventer) The most dominant and aggressive heel on the roster. Even if she doesn't win the title (right away), she's still more than willing to be the aggressive female on the roster every women's wrestler should fear

Real Name: Kailene Starr-Cyrus

Ring Name: Kailene Starr

Nickname: The Supernova, the Psycho Nova, The Universal Conqueror

Age: 27

Hometown: Philadelphia, Pennsylvania

Billed From: same as hometown

Height: 5'9

Weight: 183

Weight Class: Cruiserweight

Appearance: A beautiful woman with tan skin littered with scars. Each tells a story. She has emerald green eyes that squint dangerously and appear flecked with gold if light hits them right. She has shaggy dirty blonde hair that she streaks with dark blue and purple

Ring Attire: a Charlotte styled top and pants with boots. They all have a galaxy print design, stars moon nebulas

Entrance Attire: an AJ Styles type hood

Backstage Attire: her ring gear with her hooded vest or her wearing some of her merchandise

Alignment: (Face/Heel/Tweener [We dont want too many tweeners. We don't want to p*** off Ash) Tweener. Can be face of need be

Personality: Kailene is someone who is hard hitting, a hard truth teller, and outspoken as they come. She doesn't shy away from a challenge and will face hundreds even if she stands alone. She's smart and every time someone has tried to turn on her, she knows that they will do it. She's not afraid to put her body on the line and is fiercely protective of her husband. She's also skilled at giving tremendous promos and mind games. A rebel through and through. She'll be a horrible enemy for anyone to have but a great ally. She's calm until she bleeds or gets pumped up. Captivating

Gimmick: Lunatic Fringe/Supernova. An unhinged performer but a fan favorite

Theme Song: Aggressive by Beartooth

Wrestling Style: (Showman/Technical/Powerhouse/Brawler/H***/High-Flyer/Strong Style/Striker/MMA/Dirty/Lucha) Hardcore/Strong Style

Moveset: (10-15 moves) Various Mists, (green, blue. Etc) Inverted Texas Cloverleaf with Body scissors, various kicks and suplexes, surfboard submission, Boston crab, rope rebound Lariat, codebreaker (sound of madness), Phoenix splash

Signatures: (Max 3) Stardust Revolution (Avalanche Frankensteiner), (Grounded Dragon Sleeper (Draco's Fangs),Starlight Extinction (snap double underhook ddt)

Finishers: (Max 2) Nova Lock (kneeling cross legged Stf) Nova Driver (double underhook pile-driver)

Ultimate Finisher: (Max 1. This is the finisher that your OC rarely uses and serves as the trump card for your OC's moveset. Choose wisely.) Galaxian Explosion (One Winged Angel)

Extra Accessories: N/A

Ideas for your OC's: (Don't be biased. Not everyone can be a main eventer)

Real Name: Jacen Thomas Good

Ring Name: Furno Moxley

Nickname: The Psycho Assassin

Age: 28

Hometown: Toledo, Ohio

Billed from: Cincinnati, Ohio

Height: 6'0

Weight: 235 lbs

Appearance: American male with messy brown hair, black eyes, scarred muscled mesomorphic body with slightly pale skin. He has cuts all over his arms and body, a large cut on his right eye and the left side of his face is partly burnt.

Ring Gear: A sleeveless (and slightly torn) Shield uniform with the Punisher skull painted on the front.

Entrance Gear: a spiked, black leather jacket with a hood on it and the Tokyo Ghoul mask from the movie.

Backstage Attire: Same leather jacket, Punisher t-shirt, torn jeans, white shoes

Alignment: Tweener

Personality: Insane, vicious, bloodthirsty. Furno cares not for who stands in his and his team's way, only bringing forth vengeance, and laughing as he destroys his enemies

Gimmick: Former protege of the Shield with an amalgam of their styles, now something more sinister. Assassin-psychopath-mercenary leader of Aegis

Theme Song: New Rules - Jim Johnston

Wrestling Style: Hardcore

Moveset: Snap Suplex, Lariat, DDT, Superman Punch, Elbow Drop, Falcon Arrow, Chickenwing Facebuster, Spinning Side Slam, Chickenwing Crossface, Brainbuster, Underhook Superplex, Sling Blade, Drive By

Signatures: Turnbuckle Powerbomb, Rebound Lariat, Phoenix Arrow (Avalanche Falcon Arrow; usually through furniture)

Finishers: Conflagration (Headlock Driver), Hellbounder (Curb Stomp)

Ultimate Finisher: Legend Killer (Electric Chair Driver)

Extra Accessories: Barbie (the bat)

Ideas: Getting sent to an asylum only to showcase the crazy cunning he learned from Seth Rollins

Real Name: Adeline Kelsey Hickenbottom

Ring Name: Nyx Rosewood

Nickname: The Mad Angel

Age: 27

Hometown: Dallas, Texas

Billed From: Dallas, Texas

Appearance: A youthful American female with raven black hair with the right side dyed white, black eyes, pale skin, athletic mesomorphic body, hourglass figure, with slightly muscled legs and arms. She has a tattoo of a crow with a black rose in its mouth on her right shoulder, and two large black angel wing tattoos on her back.

Height: 5'11

Weight: 194 lbs

Ring Gear: Sleeveless black shirt with a silver heart with bat wings, black pants with silver bird designs on the hips, black wrestling boots, black arm tape.

Entrance Gear: black leather jacket with silver angel wings at the back (for special occasions) Black vampire cloak and a green laurel wreath on her head.

Backstage Attire: Plain black shirt with jeans and black shoes

Alignment: Tweener

Personality: Psychotic, violent, cunning, sometimes poetic and humorous. Nyx enjoys dealing out pain and comparing various situations and foes to Greek myths.

Gimmick: The ace female of the group and arguably its strangest member. A sinister high flyer and singer, Nyx has no qualms singing about how she's going to beat up her next foe in the name of the Greek gods.

Theme Song: Smells Like Teen Spirit - Nirvana (Think Up Anger cover)

Wrestling Style: High Flyer

Moveset: Snap DDT, German Suplex, Turnbuckle Powerbomb, Hurricanrana, 450 Splash, Blockbuster, Sharpshooter, Buzzsaw Kicks to kneeling opponent, Moonsault, Standing Shiranui

Signatures: Nightfall (Paige Turner), Keravnos (Running Single Knee Dropkick), Heaven's Door (Sasuke Special)

Finishers: Nemesis Blade (Sweet Chin Music), Stygian Arrow (Falcon Arrow)

Ultimate Finisher: Fall in Symphony (Red Arrow)

Extra Accessories: none

Ideas: Being the one member of the group to cause DX-like antics

Real Name: Rangi William Anoa'i

Ring Name: Raptor Reigns

Nickname: The Samoan Bad Boy

Age: 29

Gender: Male

From: Pensacola, Florida

Billed From: Pensacola, Florida

Height: 6'5

Weight: 267 lbs

Weight Class: Heavyweight

Alignment: Tweener

Appearance: A man of Samoan decent, with a tall, muscular, and mesomorphic body with tribal tattoos down the right arm, long black hair, tan skin, and black eyes with little facial hair.

Ring Gear: Black sleeveless shirt (kind of like Roman Reigns' shirts) with "BAD MAN" crudely painted in red, Shield pants and boots, MMA gloves

Entrance Gear: A black military cap with "DAY ONE ISH" printed in white and a black handkerchief covering his mouth.

Backstage Gear: Black cap, grey sleeveless hoodie, camo pants, black boots

Personality: Quiet, loyal, aggressive, bloodthirsty. When he speaks, he speaks like the Usos, and is foulmouthed like Roman Reigns

Gimmick: Gangster-soldier. The thuggish, aloof, and violent enforcer. He has zero respect and zero tolerance for anyone who dares cross him and Aegis.

Style: Powerhouse

Moveset: Samoan Drop, Headbutt, Leaping Clothesline, Tilt a Whirl Slam, Powerslam, Corner Clotheslines, Drive By, Diving Splash, Flapjack, Chop Block, Tequila Sunrise

Signatures: Superman Punch, Repeated Schoolboy Powerbombs, Fallaway Slam

Finishers: Spear, Reign of Pain (Attitude Adjustment)

Ultimate Finisher: Day One Driver/D.O.D. (Burning Hammer)

Extra Accessories: Occasionally, a chain

Ideas: none

Real Name: Dylan Samuel Lopez

Ring Name: Aiden Black

Nickname: The Ghost Fox

Age: 28

Hometown: Los Angeles, California

Billed From: Los Angeles, California

Height: 6'1

Weight: 229 lbs

Weight Class: Heavyweight

Ring Gear: Black and red wrestling tights, shiny red and black vest with a black fox head on the left chest area, black gloves.

Entrance gear: a black fox mask

Backstage Attire: Ring and entrance gear combined

Alignment: Tweener

Personality: Secretive, cunning, intelligent, enigmatic, cold hearted

Gimmick: ninja-hitman-genius. While he has the athleticism and charm of Seth Rollins, Aiden is something darker, something colder. He is the hitman of Aegis

Theme: Database - Man With A Mission

Style: Dirty

Moveset: Sling Blade, Double Foot Stomp, Blockbuster, Basement Drop Kick to kneeling opponent, Lifting Underhook DDT, Enzuigiri, Shining Wizard, Sharpshooter, Bicycle Knee Strike, Frankensteiner, Famouser, Bridging Fisherman's Suplex

Signatures: Avada Kedavra (Super Kick), Phoenix Splash, Turnbuckle Powerbomb

Finishers: Fade to Black (Curb Stomp), Silencer (Arm Trap Crossface)

Ultimate Finisher: Takemikazuchi (Eclipse)

Extra Accessories: none

Ideas: none

Real Name; Callista Jean Allster

Ring Name: Callie Allster

Nickname: The 10th Street Underdog, (in secret) The Huntress

Age: 28

Hometown: Toledo, Ohio

Billed From: Toledo, Ohio

Height: 6'0

Weight: 205 lbs

Weight Class: Cruiserweight

Appearance: Fair skinned American female with sandy blonde hair and brown eyes. She is described to look very beautiful and have toned muscles on her skin.

Ring Gear: A white and blue version of Liv Morgan's ring gear with the number 10 on the chest area. (Aegis) Black and white version of Liv Morgan's ring gear with a logo of a white skull printed on the chest area. She has a leather belt with a buckle that looks like a lion's head and a black lion mask covering her face as a disguise

Entrance Gear: A blue hoodie and cap. (Aegis) Think Carmen Sandiego's outfit, but all black.

Backstage Attire: A baggy blue shirt with a big white "10", white jogging pants, and white shoes. (Aegis) Same outfit, but black and white color scheme

Alignment: Face (initially)

Personality: Optimistic, fun loving, kind hearted, and excessively energetic. She has a secret: she is Furno Moxley's biological twin sister. What people don't know that the Aegis stable does is that Callie is bitter, ruthless, and vulgar.

Gimmick: A streetsmart underdog with a dangerous secret: she is the masked female enforcer of Aegis and bodyguard to former sister in law Nyx Rosewood

Style: MMA

Moveset: Repeated jabs to opponent, Fireman's Carry Gutbuster, Judo Throw, Big Boot, Spear, Roaring Elbow, Roundhouse Kick, Olympic Slam, Samoan Driver, Splash

Signatures: Military Press Backbreaker, Front Powerslam, Curare (Pumphandle Neckbreaker)

Finishers: Lotus Lock, Allster's Boot (Helluva Kick)

Ultimate Finisher: Hunter Killer (Glam Slam)

Extra Accessories: none

Ideas: Initially appearing as a face, but someone later finds out her secret

Real Name: Daria Saint-Léger

Ring Name: Daria St. Leger

Nickname:

Age: 27

Hometown: Chicago, USA

Billed From: Chicago, USA

Height: 6'1''

Weight: 181 lbs

Weight Class: I dunno, cruiserweight

Appearance: caucasian; jet-black messy chin-length hair; sky-blue iris color; slightly defined muscles; half-finished tattoo sleeve on a right arm

Ring Attire: black tank top with a metal band's print; black jeans with white smoke-like patterns tucked in wrestling boots

Entrance Attire: same as ring

Backstage Attire: unbuttoned grey cloth jacket with a tank top, black cargos and a pair of army boots

Alignment: Face

Personality: She's a laid-back gal that's content with letting the life come at her and then dealing with it with as little effort as possible. Indifferent to a lot of things as long as it doesn't affect her friends. Nevertheless, don't let her laziness and apathy fool you - she's determined and she won't stay down. Over-dramatic. Generally brazen and disrespectful towards her opponents, but kind and warm towards her fans. Despite her neglectful appearance, she's surprisingly eloquent and expressive with a lot of gesturing - consequence of her wealthy upbringings. Extremely talented, but lack of ambitiousness holds her back

Gimmick: Slacker

Theme Song: "Godzilla" by Fu Manchu

Wrestling Style: Powerhouse

Moveset: Hook & Ladder, Piledriver, German Suplex, Lariat, Bear Hug, Powerslam, Brainbuster, Biel Throw, Chokeslam-Backbreaker, Full Nelson Slam, Olympic Slam, Flapjack

Signatures: Saint Over (Middle Rope Diving Single Leg Dropkick), Backfist, Ura Shouten

Finishers: Dreamfall (Back Suplex into a front Facebuster), April's Gift (Croyt's Wrath)

Ultimate Finisher: Fate Prisoner (Japanese Ocean Cyclone Suplex)

Extra Accessories:

Ideas for your OC's: get a singles championship

Real Name: Kirsikka Maari Halonen

Ring Name: Kirsi Halonen

Nickname:

Age: 24

Hometown: Minneapolis, USA

Billed From: Minneapolis, USA

Height: 5'7''

Weight: 144 lbs

Weight Class: cruiserweight

Appearance: pale-white skin color; ginger hair goes a little past shoulders, adorned with a few braids; green eye color

Ring Attire: ragged brown wrestling top with a red sports bra underneath; blue jean shorts with ripped hems; ankle-high socks and sneakers

Entrance Attire: same as ring and a tattered cape

Backstage Attire: purple beanie, a flannel shirt, skinny dark-blue jeans and sneakers

Alignment: Tweener

Personality: A bit crazy and off-kilter, with wild behavior, that's how you would describe her. Gets agitated quickly, prefers to pick fists over words. Reckless, unafraid to get hurt. But even with all her hot-headedness, she proves to be a capable pupil

Gimmick: Live Wire

Theme Song: "Sori Siita" by Huora

Wrestling Style: Brawler

Moveset: High Knee, Enzuigiri, DDT, STO, Fisherman driver, Sleeper slam, Hip toss neckbreaker, Snap suplex, Exploder suplex, Lou Thesz Press

Signatures: Firestorm (Discus elbow smash), Nightshift (Headlock driver), Lucky 13

Finishers: Halo-ween (Several repeated neckbreakers), Supervixen (Shining Wizard)

Ultimate Finisher: Witch's Curse (Foot Stomp + Crossface Chickenwing)

Extra Accessories:

Ideas for your OC's: tag championship with Xenou

Real Name: Alexandra Xenou

Ring Name: Alexandra Xenou

Nickname:

Age: 31

Hometown: Montreal, Canada

Billed From: Montreal, Canada

Height: 5'11''

Weight: 154 lbs

Weight Class: cruiserweight

Appearance: olive skin color; mid-back black hair tied into a ponytail; brown eye color

Ring Attire: simple wrestling attire in black and blue colors: blue with black stripes top, blue wristbands, black tights with a blue fleur-de-lis styled logo and wrestling boots

Entrance Attire: same as ring

Backstage Attire: half-rimmed glasses, a button-up shirt, black suit pants and dress shoes

Alignment: Face

Personality: Alexandra is hard-working, pragmatic and collected, uses her knowledge of various moves and submissions in the ring. Even though she's a wrestler, she's peaceful, preferring to solve problems through talking without unnecessary violence. Mostly fights in tag-team matches, or works as a manager because of some old neck and knee injuries

Gimmick: Wrestling Machine

Theme Song: "Fist Up" by Kidneythieves

Wrestling Style: Technical

Moveset: Tiger suplex, Northern Lights suplex, Oklahoma Roll, Brainbuster, Boston Crab, Diving clothesline, Falcon Arrow, Emerald Flowsion, Small Package driver, Lady of the lake into an Arm lock, Muta lock

Signatures: Death Valley Driver, Royal Butterfly, Paradise Lock

Finishers: Charybdis (Kudo Driver)

Ultimate Finisher: Scylla (Deathlock STF)

Extra Accessories:

Ideas for your OC's:

Real name: Connor McAllister

Ring name: Connor Gates

Nickname: The Punk Rock Poet, The Rebel

Age: 25

Hometown: Walsall, West Midlands, England

Billed from: Walsall, West Midlands, England

Height: 6'2

Weight: 210 lbs

Weight class: Light heavyweight

Appearance: Not overly muscular, but has some definition in his body. Has short brown spiky hair, grey eyes, and a Caucasian skin tone. Has tattoos: a sleeve on his right arm starting with some scriptures on his shoulder, soon burning into falling pieces of paper at the midway point before turning into sparrows at the bottom of his arm. On his left arm he has a skull on his shoulder with a bloody dagger through its head, and near the bottom he has a tattoo of a torn up Union Jack flag with a lighter about to set fire to it. He has the words "Live Free" tattooed on his knuckles. And finally, he has a pair of flaming angel wings on his back, and a lion looking like it's clawing through its way through his chest.

Ring attire: A pair of torn up, dark grey shorts with the word "Respect" along the bottom of the right leg and "Nothing" on the left one, both words being in red. Has a pair of black knee pads, and a pair of black boots with a spiky design around the feet. Has a pair of light grey finger-less gloves, dark red leather wristbands on both hands, and a pale grey elbow pad on his right elbow with a capital "A" written on it in dark red.

Entrance attire: Like his ring attire, but with a crimson red sleeveless zip-up hoodie with a tally mark in dark grey on over the right chest of it, the tally being a full gate then one line on its own (a reference to the band While She Sleeps, as that's their symbol). Across the back of the hoodie are the words "I Am An Anarchist", also dark grey. He also has a black cloth face mask that covers his mouth and nose, and it has a bunch of blood splatters across it, making it look like a smile.

Backstage attire: Same as ring attire, but wears a leather jacket with a lot of band logos and badges.

Alignment: Face, but can turn heel given his gimmick.

Personality: Connor is aggressive, brash, and to the point. He's bluntly honest, but good at getting people to agree with him. He's nice enough for the most part, but not someone who people want to get on their bad side. Still, his best trait is the belief in what people can do, in the inner fire of others.

Gimmick: Punk rock anarchist.

Theme song: This Is The Six by While She Sleeps

Wrestling style: A mix of high-flying, technical, brawling, and hard-core.

Moveset: Slingshot leg drop, handspring enzuigiri, running one handed bulldog, scoop slam, arm wrench slam, brainbuster onto his knee, back suplex onto the apron, tornado DDT to the outside, moonsault, an elbow drop to the opponent's knee followed by several punches, float over neckbreaker, short lifting backbreaker, soccer kick to a seated opponent, rope aided slingshot stomp, and a leg drop to the back of an opponent's head draped over the bottom rope.

Signatures: Twisted View (corkscrew forearm smash), 1-2-3 Fall (delayed inverted DDT preceded by three knee strikes to the back), Heavy Lies The Crown (diving blockbuster).

Finishers: Down In Flames (single knee facebreaker), Choke On The Ashes (guillotine choke).

Ultimate Finisher: Red Ink (diving double foot stomp from the top rope).

Ideas for OC: I don't have much. I'm cool with him wherever he goes. Wouldn't mind a title win, but who knows? I leave that up to you :P

Real Name: Seth Sullivan

Ring Name: Seth Sullivan

Age: 30

Hometown: Baltimore, Maryland

Billed From: Baltimore, Maryland

Height: 6'2"

Weight: 228

Appearance: Olive-toned skin with blue eyes (typically has color contacts on, mainly snake eye-like contacts), long shaggy black hair with gold tips. He is considered handsome by most people. Has a lean but muscular build. Has two tattoos, a tattoo of a green snake (wrapped around his left arm); and the other is a hand of cards with the quote, "ALL IN," and on the top card is a skull (which is on his right arm.)

Ring Attire: Black tights with scaly-like design and the red Cobra Club logo on the back. Black boots with red laces and black knee pads.

Entrance Attire: Black trench coat with the Cobra Club logo on the back and aviators.

Backstage Attire: Black suit with a velvet red shirt underneath. He keeps his aviators on his eyes and his long hair in a shaggy ponytail.

Alignment: Heel

Personality: With a sadistic sense of humor and irresistible charisma, Seth truly tries his best to be the coolest yet most deadly wrestler on the planet. He's jeering and rude, but also irresistibly charming as he mixes in a strange combination of assholery and generosity into his promo work. In short, Seth's an obnoxious, disrespectful, no-nonsense ass-kicker who has charisma in bucket loads... he's everything a heel stands for.

Gimmick: He's the leader of his "masterpiece:" the Cobra Club. As his nickname suggests, he's the Gravedigger. Using dirty tactics and showmanship to win his matches. Whenever he wins, if by using his skills or backup from the Cobra Club, he'll get his shovel and a bag of dirt, and dig up some dirt and dump it on his prone opponent's face. So, in both physical and wrestling terminology, he's "burying" his opponent!

Theme Song: Nevermore by Symphony X

Wrestling Style: Strong Style/Showman

Moveset:  
*Bridging Dragon Suplex  
*Elevated Sheerdrop Powerbomb  
*Step-Up Enzuigiri  
*Backwards Pele kick  
*Snakepit (Modified Death Valley bomb)  
*Temporary Suicide (Topé con Hilo/Suicide somersault senton)  
*Aokigahara Haunting (Hangman's Neckbreaker)  
*Cobra's Bite (Running knee strike)

Signatures:  
*Neurotoxic (Cross-legged fisherman buster, sometimes dropped into a neckbreaker)  
*Convulsion (Suicide dive transitioned into a tornado DDT)  
*Dead Center (Leapfrog transitioned into a one-handed bulldog)

Finishers:  
*Grave Intentions (Torture rack dropped into a Backbreaker)  
*Year Of The Snake (Double underhook piledriver)  
*The King Cobra & I (Trademark Spot – unveiling a live King Cobra named 'Sully' to bite whoever Seth's opponent is)

Ultimate Finisher:  
*Cobra Clutch (Rear neck choke)

Extra Accessories: Black and gold shovel

Ideas for your OC's: Feud with Anarchy

Name: Eric Draga

Ring Name: Eric Drago

Nickname: The Dragon Enigma

Age: 24-5. He joined ICW when he was in late 22, so, he's around this age now.

Hometown: Ajax, Ontario

Billed From: Ajax, Ontario

Height: 6'

Weight: 177lbs

Weight Class: Junior Heavyweight

Appearance: He is a muscular man of average height for a male. He has thin, pink lips, and as stated earlier, he is five foot ten and one hundred-sixty seven pounds due to working in various pro wrestling circuits. He has dominantly aqua blue colored eyes with little flecks of green and blue in them. He has decent hair, which he constantly styles in an undercut or and ivy league cut. He is of peach complexion.

Ring Attire: Let me say something; his attire's material are all matte frabic. That's all. He wears blue and black combat gloves, light blue(matte material) tights with a black eastern dragon running down them from the side(from waist to his knees), and light blue(matte material) elbow pads. He wears those half-colored boots, which are blue and black. As of recently, he now changes the color of his attire every few matches to keep it fresh.

Entrance Gear: Same thing, except with a sleeveless shirt.

Backstage Attire: He often wears a black shirt from his merchandise. Often the "DRAGON'S ASCENSION" one, as he finds those look the coolest. He basically wears his ring attire if he has match later on. However, if he does not, he wears a different assortments of jeans, types of in-style shoes and a black bomber jacket.

Alignment: Face

Personality: Eric Drago is the kind superstar in the backstage. He makes friends with lots of people, excluding people he's in a rivalry with, thinks are too weird, or he generally doesn't like. The type of people he doesn't like are typically the dicks and asses of the WFA. He is a jokester on the mic and backstage, and plays friendly pranks on people. However, the Enigma of Dragons can be pretty ruthless when it comes down to it - a skill he learned in WFA Training Camps.

Gimmick: He is a mystery of the dragons - his theme revolves around dragons.

Theme Song: Grandson - Bury Me Face Down

Wrestling Style: High-Flyer/Showman

Moveset:

Shining Wizard  
Knife-Edge Chops  
Running Bulldog  
Flying Forearm Smash  
Discus Elbow  
Shot-Arm Clothesline  
Lionsault  
Moonsault  
Senton  
Frakensteiner  
Shooting Star  
Signatures: Dragon Backstabber[submission]; the submission is the backbreaker, and then he pulls them into his knees. Dragon Halberd; a spear, which revolves around Erick full-out tackling the stomach of his opponent, similarly to Rhino and Roman Reigns.

Finishers: Dragon Superkick(superkick with theatrics; he holds his hands up at the turnbuckle, and then when his opponent gets up, he runs and superkicks them.), Dragon Asteroid; a frog-splash or backflip from the top rope.

Ultimate Finisher: Dragon Excellence - The Canadian Destroyer.

Extra Accessories: Nothing of note.

Ideas for OC: To make more, I'd have to see the rosters, but a feud against Cody Fireheart or any of the wrestlers in the Blaze of Glory match would be nice. Provided, some of them make it to Pro Wrestling Evolved.

Real Name: Cody Jones

Ring Name: Cody Fireheart

Nickname: Rising Phoenix, The Dark Bird of War (Dark Phoenix persona)

Age: 24

Hometown: Cleveland Ohio

Billed from: Arkham City

Height: 5'10"

Weight: 195

Weightclass: Light Heavyweight

Appearance: Athletic body, short black hair spiked up with the tips dyed red and gold, a Phoenix tattoo covering his whole back, and has a oriental dragon tattoo sleeve on both arms, Dark green grey colored eyes.

Ring Attire: Black pants with red and gold flames, black finger less gloves, black sneaker like wrestling boots with red and gold flames, a red robin like mask around his eyes with gold wings around the corner of the eyes (Rising Hero) Pitch black pants with dark red flames, a pitch black robin mask, face painted black with dark red wings that are around the mask, dark red sneaker like boots with black flames (Dark Phoenix)

Entrance Attire:Same as his ring gear, he wears an assassin's creed inspired hoodie over his ring gear. Red, gold and white color scheme for the rising phoenix, black and dark almost blood red color scheme for the dark phoenix.

Backstage Attire:Dark jeans with a red t-shirt and a black leather jacket

Alignment: Rising Phoenix: Face, Dark Phoenix: heel

Personality:Cody is a bit of a loner. He dislikes large crowds and prefers to let his actions speak instead of his words. Once he opens up he is a bit of a joker and loves to laugh. He has a strong sense of loyalty and honor to those who he considers friends. While training in Japan he became enthralled with Bushido, which has lead to him adopt it into his wrestler character.

Gimmick: Rising Phoenix hero/vigilante, Dark Phoenix: Assassin/antihero

Theme Song: My Songs know What you did in the Dark by Fall Out Boy Rising Phoenix, The Phoenix by Fall Out Boy, Dark Phoenix

Wrestling style: Lucha Libre with Strong Style Striking.

Moveset: Shinging Wizard, Shuri Knee strike, corckscrew pele kick, springboard arm drag, springboard moonsault, standing shooting star press, strong style strike combination, rope assisted enzuigiri, Phoenixrana, tope con hilo, spinning heel kick.

Signatures: Whisper in the wind (rolling senton),Phoenix Kick ( Matrix overhead kick, does the matrix bridge then transitions into an overhead kick) Black Mist (Dark Phoenix only!)

Finishers: Phoenix Splash (Corckscrew 450 splash) Burning ashes (Hell's gate/gogoplata)

Ultimate Finisher: Burning Phoenix ( Diving corckscrew stunner transition to anaconda vise)

Extra Accessories: As the Dark Phoenix persona Cody carries a kendo stick with him to the ring, he is a trained sowrdsman, and practices regularly

Ideas: As the Rising Phoenix, kind of the underdog who people in charge do not think can make it as a main eventer. Fighting against those in power that try to keep him down so he "knows his place" As the Dark Phoenix, Cody doesn't care about whose in charge only who has the titles. As the Dark Phoenix he will do anything and everything he can to win a title. He is also an assassin for hire to others, but should they fail to pay the price agreed, he will take them out as well as the target he was asked to.

Real Name:Justin Styers

Ring Name:Justin Danger

Nickname:The God of Chaos, Demon Wolf, King of The Indies

Age:21

Hometown:Las Vegas,Nevada

Billed From: Las Vegas,Nevada

Height:6'6

Weight:245

Weight Class:Heavyweight

Appearance  
Light-skinned,Black Hair in a buzzcut, Black eyes, two scars both go over his left and right verticaly (from abusive father and mother)

Ring Attire:A black t shirt With the word Death in red and right under the word is the grim reaper and on the back is a silver triple h cross with a wolf on it. Black tights with a red wolf on the front of both the left and right leg  
black kickpads  
Black boots

Entrance Attire:Same as the ring attire but with a black hoodie

Backstage Attire:.a black shirt with triple h's cross (silver) with a wolf in the middle.  
Black skinny jeans

Alignment: (Face/Heel/Tweener [We dont want too many tweeners. We don't want to piss off Ash. Thx]) Heel

In-Character Personality: as a heel smart cocky brash arrogant thinks of himself as a god  
As a face He is funny fun loving energetic wears his heart on a sleeve very insane Loves to fight. Bangs his sister

Out of Character Personality-shy (if he dosen't know you)funny fun loving energetic wears his heart on a sleeve and loves to read And watch anime. Also banging his sister

Gimmick: He's a guy who loves to fight Make References about anime and video games Drinking Alcohol and if you wrong him in anyway he will do everything in his power to end you especially if you also bang his sister

Theme Song:Happiness By Three Days Grace

Wrestling Style:Powerhouse/Brawler/Hardcore/Strong Style

Moveset: (10-15 moves):step-up enziguri  
Pop-up powerbomb  
Pheniox splash  
Phenonal forearm  
Spear  
Roundhouse kick  
GTS  
Knee of Chaos(V-Trigger)  
Chaos Lariat(Dean Ambrose rebound lariat)  
Superkick  
Killing Curse( seth rollins avada kedavra)  
Package Piledriver

Signatures:Danger Stomp (Curb Stomp) Springboard cutter(Max 3)

Finishers: J.I.D (RKO),Danger Bomb (Gory Bomb into sit out facebuster)(Max 2)

Ultimate Finisher:Burning Hammer

Extra Accessories:He'll sometimes bring alcohol with him during his entrance

Ideas for your OC's: (Don't be biased. Not everyone can be a main eventer)

Real Name: William Casper Ralston

Ring Name: Will Ralston

Nickname: The Lionheart.

Gender: Male

Age: 21 (He's like 41 but is going through a midlife crisis and pretends he's 21)

Hometown: Born in Glasgow, Scotland. Resides in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania.

Billed From: Glasgow, Scotland.

Height: 6'2"

Weight: 210lbs

Weight Class: Junior Heavyweight.

Appearance: His body is shaped like Stephen Amell with muscle tone, pale skin, short auburn (dark brownish red) hair with long bangs that almost covered his right eye (2013 AJ Styles), and blue eyes, he has tattoos (back: his wife in mermaid form holding a baby in a bundled blanket, right shoulder: a Japanese kanji for Lion, right rib: homage to AJ Styles (Ralston's name initials with his, Karin's and their kids' birthdates).

Ring Attire: Black tights with royal blue belt, royal blue cross on the right side, a Chris Benoit royal blue claw design on the left, black boots with royal blue kick pads, black in the front with white hearts in front of them, black MMA gloves and a black elbow pad on his right arm. He wears a black hooded vest for his entrance.

Special Ring Attire: His Ring Attire except it has royal blue outlined wings in front of the tights, the gloves have a hint of royal blue in it as well as the elbow pad. He wears his vest for his entrance, but it now includes crow wings (Icarus style).

Backstage Attire: Black FaM Black Heron t-shirt, black leather jacket, black and white biker gloves, dark blue jeans and black biker boots.

Personality: Serious, experienced, focused and aggressive.

Gimmick: A young gladiator who seeks to redeem himself from his past mistakes.

Theme Song: Tomorrow Never Comes by Demon Hunter.

Alignment: Tweener, but mostly face.

Wrestling Style: Strong Style/Lucha Libre.

Moveset: Shooting Star Splash, Springboard Spanish Fly, G.T.S, Suicide Dive, Pelé Kick (sometimes during a Moonsault attempt), Enzuigiri, Super Kick, Diving Crossbody, Black and Gold Powerbomb (Gutwrench Powerbomb), Shining Wizard, Tope con Hilo, Stunner.

Signatures: Sleeper Hold, Anaconda Vise, Diving Corkscrew Moonsault.

Finishers: Kinshasa (adopted from Shinsuke Nakamura), Lion's Bite (Crippler Crossface).

Ultimate Finisher: Glasgow Pride (Ripcord Regal Cutter).

Extra Accessories: None at the moment.

Ideas for your OC's: He has a road to redemption ahead of him in order to forgive his past mistakes, find balance and move on from his past to start over.

Real Name: Xavier Hernandez

Ring Name: X-Hernandez

Nickname: "El Fantasma"

Age: 23

Hometown: Mexico City, Mexico

Billed From: Mexico City, Mexico

Height: 6'0

Weight: 217

Weight Class: Jr Heavyweight

Appearance: Light caramel skinned Latino male, with black braided man-bun type hairstyle. Light black goatee. Dark blue eyes. Body type is about the same as Sanada

Ring Attire: Black long tights, with the words "Los Ingobernables" going vertically down the left leg, and L.I.W symbol on the right upper pant leg. White boots. Black wrist tape on both arms, and long black elbow pads on both arms. A lucha Libre Mask (One half is similar to that of Caristico is white with black designs, and the other half is similar to that of Gran Metalik in black with white designs)

Entrance Attire: A black hoodie, unzipped showing a "Los Ingobernables" t-shirt  
(PPV attires) A black dress shirt with a black suit coat, disposable black slacks, a Catholic Cross necklace, and a pullover mask (something a little crazy like ones Bushi wears)

Backstage Attire: Same as Entrance attire

Alignment: (Face/Heel/Tweener [We dont want too many tweeners. We don't want to piss off Ash. Thx]) Heel

Personality: Very calm, but hotheated when he lets his opponents get to him. Embraces tranquility, which throws his opponents off most times

Gimmick: Los Ingobernables"

Theme Song: Enchanted Isle - Jim Johnston

Wrestling Style: (Showman/Technical/Powerhouse/Brawler/Hardcore/High-Flyer/Strong Style/Striker/MMA/Dirty/Lucha Libre) Lucha Libre/Dirty/Striker

Moveset: (10-15 moves)  
(Taunt) Signature Los Ingobernables Suicide dive (runs to the ropes, but instead of diving, rebounds off the ropes again and rolls onto his back, sticking Tetsuya Naito's signature pose)  
-Dos Parejos (Suplex rolled over into a back suplex)  
-Springboard missle dropkick  
-Pop-Up Low Blow/Roll-up combination (either in a no DQ or a quick win while the referee is distracted)  
-Low dropkick to the face  
-Tornado DDT (Usually off the ropes)  
-Suicide Dive  
-Running Hurricanrana  
-Codebreaker  
-Backstabber  
-Suplex-lifted Sitout Powerbomb  
-Snap German Suplex  
-Rebound Bicycle Knee strike  
-Coast To Coast (to an opponent in the tree of Woe)

Signatures: (Max 3)  
Double Knees to a corner seated opponent  
(Sometimes to the back of the head; adopted from La Sombra)  
Hammerlock DDT (also adopted from La Sombra)  
X-H (Diving Codebreaker; adopted from Bushi)

Finishers: (Max 2)  
Tranquillo (Swinging leg hook fireman's carry slam)  
No Problemo (spinning inverted Figure-Four leg lock)

Ultimate Finisher: (Max 1. This is the finisher that your OC rarely uses and serves as the trump card for your OC's moveset. Choose wisely.)

Destino (Adopted from Tetsuya Naito/Adrián Lord)

Extra Accessories: n/a

Ideas for your OC's: (Don't be biased. Not everyone can be a main eventer) Stable with Lord & Striker as "Los Ingobernables Worldwide"

Real Name: Maximiliano Lopez

Ring Name: Matt Lopez

Nickname: The Mexican Lone Wolf and The Apex Predator

Age: 21

Hometown: Tijuana, Mexico

Billed From: Tijuana, Mexico

Height: 5'10

Weight: 198 lbs

Weight Class:

Appearance: Mexican male with medium length dark brown hair, brown eyes, lean but muscular body, a stubble. He has a tattoo at his forearm of a cross and the initials (H. M.) and the date of decease of his late grandfather in capital letters at his left forearm.

Ring Attire: Black MMA shorts with red and white detail of wolf claws, black knee pads with his initials at his left knee, black kick pads, black boots and black bandages at his hands.

Entrance Attire: Black sleeveless hood with the words "Mexican Lone Wolf" at white color in his upper back

Backstage Attire: Black t-shirt from the MMA Gym he trains, black jacket, dark blue jeans, black boots

Alignment: Face

Personality: Quiet, he is kind when people treat him with respect, never starts a fight but is always sure to finish it.

Gimmick: Mexican Pride Fighter

Theme Song: Resistance to Resilience by Reluctant Hero

Wrestling Style: High-Flyer/MMA

Moveset: (10-15 moves) Kicks variations (Roundhouse, Spin, Superkick, Pele, Penalty, Dropkick). Discus elbow smash. Lariat. Hurracarrana. Tope con Hilo. Armbar. Superman forearm. Punch. Reverse Frankensteiner.

Signatures: (Max 3) Shining Wizard, Enzuigiri, Final Hunt (Springboard cutter)

Finishers: (Max 2) From Mexico With Pain (Springboard Forearm Smash), The Apex's Catch (Chicken Wing over the shoulder crossface)

Ultimate Finisher: Stormmaker (Wrist lock short-arm bicycle high knee)

Extra Accessories: None at moment.

Ideas for your OC's: A rivalry between the long time rivals to keep the heat between Matt and Adrian wherever they go. Also if you can, reunite him with Pandemonium (in case they make their way there).

Real Name: Adrian Perez

Ring Name: Adrian Lord

Nickname: The Ingobernable Essence

Age: 24

Hometown: Tijuana, Mexico

Billed From: Tijuana, Mexico

Height: 6'3

Weight: 219 lbs

Weight Class:

Appearance: Mexican male with tanned skin, build up body, short dark brown hair, brown eyes with beard and mustache

Ring Attire: Black wrestling trunks that says "Lord's Excellence" in white at the back, black knee pads with Los Ingobernables logo at the right one and crossed swords at the left one, white wrestling boots and black tape at his wrists.

Entrance Attire: A black t-shirt of Los Ingobernables and a white fedora hat. For PPVs he wears a three pieces grey suit and a Dia de Muertos skull mask.

Backstage Attire: A grey suit and his white fedora hat

Alignment: Heel

Personality: He is cocky, arrogant, loves to taunt people and talks a lot in spanish to bother the fans that don't understand him, hates when someone mention Matt's name and accomplishments.

Gimmick: Los Ingonernables gimnick

Theme Song: Malagueña Salerosa by Avenger Sevenfold

Wrestling Style: Brawler/Dirty

Moveset: (10-15 moves) Hurracarrana. Tope con Hilo. Slap. Superkick. Forearm smash. Single leg running dropkick. DDT. German suplex. Hammerlock. Discus Elbow Smash. Release suplex. Los Ingobernables Suicide dive (runs to the ropes, but instead of diving, rebounds off the ropes again and rolls onto his back, sticking Tetsuya Naito's signature pose; used as a taunt).

Signatures: (Max 3) Corner dropkick to a seated opponent, La Malagueña (Discus knee smash) and Swinging leg hook fireman's carry slam

Finishers: (Max 2) Destino (Modified standing shiranui; adopted from Tetsuya Naito), Tijuana Border (Reverse Boston crab)

Ultimate Finisher: Unfinished business (Double underhook piledriver)

Extra Accessories: None at moment

Ideas for your OC's: A rivalry between the long time rivals to keep the heat between Matt and Adrian wherever they go. Also, if you are thinking of including a Ingobernables faction, this guy must be included since he is from the original faction back at Mexico.

Real name: Katherine Elizabeth Quackenbush

Ring Name: Katie Striker

Nickname: The Moonlight Rose, Basement drop kick assassin

Age:36

HomeTown: Allentown, PA

Billed From: Boyle Heights, Los Angeles, California

Height: 5'8

Weight: 189

Weight class: Middleweight

Appearance: Slim and well toned. With waist length reddish brown hair. Think Brunette with natural amber to maple highlights and some red hair. Oval shaped face with long slender fingers. Slender arms with small but thick wrists. Cobalt blue eyes with pale skin. elfish shaped ears just short of being pointed. 36D bust, all natural. Long legs, bit lanky like Zack Saber Jr.

Ring Attire: Long black wrestling boots with silver trim. Midnight blue pants that are basically wrestling pants. Tight skinned so they don't fall. With gold trim with Norse symbols on them. Her top is a corset top of Midnight blue. That goes down to her belly button. (Think what Ivelisse wears.)

Entrance Attire: Comes out dressed in long midnight blue pagan cape. Along with Black mask with gold eleven style pattern on it. With blue and silver leathers off the right eye of the mask. Also removes large gold blue stone pendant.

Backstage Attire: Out of ring attire: Pagan, Renfair style tops, pants, boots, etc. Loves gaming shirts. Jeans of all colors. Uses this type of clothing year around. Dresses as the weather demands.

Alignment: Heel. Could be face if needed.

Personality: Caring with an easy going carefree feel. Reliable and thinks of others. Quirky and odd sense of humor, very gemini devil may care. Likes making puns, and good one liners. Has started to become very paranoid. An doesn't go out alone if can be helped. Does not drink at all anymore unless with Tetsuya Naito and EVIL.

Gimmick: Witch with a silly streak. In the style of Chikara Pro also very heelish and throws out puns. An plays mind games with foes. Very smart about it.

Theme Song: In The Air Tonight by Natalie Taylor

Wrestling Style: Lucha Libre/Strong Style

Move set: Shooting Star Press, Basement drop kick, Somersault Senton, German Suplex with bridge, Dragon Suplex, Spider suplex from the top rope. Lucha Arm drag. Rope hung neck breaker. Rolling wheel kick. Russian Leg sweep into railing. Leg Scissors Cross Knee Lock. Plum Blanca. Basement drop kick. Running back elbow.  
Signatures: Running Bicycle Knee, Springboard Dropkick, DDT

Finishers: Tetsuya Lock (Muta Lock, tribute to Tetsuya Naito)

Springboard DDT

Ultimate Finisher: Final Judgment (Dragon Suplex from the top rope)

Extra Accessories: Uses mist to the face at times. Along with brass knuckles with spikes on them.  
Ideas for your OC: Los Ingobernables Worldwide stable with Hernandez & Lord

Real Name: Andrew James McGrady

-Ringname: Zack Mercer

-Nickname: Mr. Monday/Tuesday/Wednesday/Thursday/Friday/Saturday Night, The Showoff, The One, The Las Vegas Ace, The Best Damn Wrestler in the World today, The Savior of PWE, The Black-Haired Outlaw, , The Main Event, The Show, One of a Kind, Mr. PPV

-Age: 30

-Hometown: Las Vegas, Nevada

-Billed From: Las Vegas, Nevada

-Height: 5'11

-Weight: 235 Pounds

-Weight Class: Light Heavyweight

-Appearance: Long black hair with a black beard and a rectangular shaped face. He has steel blue eyes with a well defined body tone with a semi defined abdomen area. A body sort of like Chris Benoits body tone. On left forearm he had it covered in colorful tattoos. On his left bicep he had a bicep tattoo similar to the tattoo that Chris Jericho had. On his right hand had the name Elizabeth tattooed in cursive.

-In-Ring Gear: He wore black tights with tiger scratches on the sides in white. On the back of the tights there were two huge stars in white that started at the tights at ended on the lower knee portion with two miniature stars on each side of each point. On the front of the tights there was Mercer in white in an old English font. He also had black knee pads with a Z in old English font in white with black kick pads with a white outlining the padding of the kick pads with straps on the sides of the kick pads. On his wrist he had black wrist tape that started at the wrist at ended in the middle of the forearm.

-Entrance Gear: He wore his ring gear with a black vest with Mercer on the left side. On the right side he had a skull on the side with ZM under it. On the back he had The on top and Icon on the bottom with tiger scratches between The and Icon.

-Backstage Attire: Black skinny jeans with black socks with black and white Nike Air Huaraches. He wore a black t-shirt with a silhouette of him raising his index finger and middle finger up in the air with Zack on top and Mercer on the bottom. He wore a silver Rolex on his wrist with silver shades with black glasses. On his right hand he had on a silver ring. He also wore the vest that he wore in his entrance.

-Alignment: Face at the moment but can change

-Personality: He has a Brave, Adventurous mindset. He's willing to do anything for the win and that includes putting his body on the line. He likes to put on a match that everyone can enjoy and doesn't care about the cons. He's very strategical, loyal and charismatic on the mic turning anything and everything into a joke. He's arrogant and confident in the ring. In the ring he often disrespects his opponent to get into their head but when they disrespect him he changes into an aggressive man.

-Gimmick: As a face he's a completely different persona from his heel persona. As a face, He's a guy who likes to play jokes on people and annoy them. He drinks beer as a face and will share some with the fans on his way to the ring if he's not wrestling. He only drinks beer during his promos and etc. But before matches and during key matches he doesn't. He's a degenerate that drinks beers and likes to put on the best matches for the fans.

As a heel, He's a bipolar man who will turn his back on anyone he sees fit. He still drinks beer and he likes to talk about his opponent's personal life or does anything that insults them or sends them over the edge. He often superkicks his opponents or rivals for no reason or he'll smash the beer bottle over there head. He flips off any fan that he feels like. And he does damn near anything that he feels and says whatever he wants to say.

-Theme Song: "The Beaten Path" by Dale Oliver

-Wrestling Style: His primary wrestling styles are Showman and Technical. But during No DQ matches, Brawler and H*A*R*D*C*O*R*E* but when he's a heel he adds the Dirty skill set to his wrestling style.

-Moveset:  
Jumping DDT  
Phoenix Splash  
Rack Bomb  
Springboard Knee  
Springboard 450 Splash  
Springboard Moonsault Inverted DDT  
Sharpshooter  
Crossface  
Calf-Killer  
Jumping Enziguri

-Signatures: 1. Imploding 450 Splash 2. Closing Time (Double Knee Backbreaker/Double Knee Facebuster Combo) 3. Hangover (Wristlock transitioned into High Knee)

-Finishers: 1. Ace of Spades (Superkick) 2. Final Calling (Snap single underhook front facelock drop)

-Ultimate Finisher: Mercer Driver (Fireman's Carry Bulldog)

-Extra Accessories: His beer bottle, Shades and his 1970 Dodge Challenger R/T (I Don't know if that's an accesory but if not just ignore)

Real Name: Diego Antonio Silva

Ring Name: Lucha Duro

Nickname: The Hardcore Luchador

Age: 28

Hometown: Ecatepec de Morelos

Billed From: Ecatepec de Morelos

Height: 5'10

Weight: 208

Weight Class: Light Heavyweight

Appearance: a caramel skinned man who has brown eyes. He has beefy biceps and a 6 pack. A bottom tooth is cracked and looks jagged. He has black short hair which is hidden by his luchador mask.

Ring Attire: He wears baggy wrestling pants, usually Green on one side and red on the other. He wears black wrestling gloves and red wrestling boots or sneakers. His luchador mask is a simple one with only his eyes and mouth showing similar to Rey Mysterio. It is blood red with white lines and designs and a White H with a knife through it on the top. He wears one black elbow pad

Entrance Attire: Same as the ring attire with the exception of a sleevless jean jacket and a black bat

Backstage Attire: Same as the entrance attire

Alignment: (Face/Heel/Tweener [We dont want too many tweeners. We don't want to piss off Ash. Thx]): A heel

Personality: A vert abrasive person. He is quick to anger and unlike most Luchadors, he usually is talkative,mostly with expletives. A very sadistic side he has as he likes to fight and usually will do unspeakable harm to himself and to others to win.

Gimmick: A Foul Mouthed Hardcore Luchador

Theme Song: Three Days Grace - Animal I have become

Wrestling Style: (Showman/Technical/Powerhouse/Brawler/Hardcore/High-Flyer/Strong Style/Striker/MMA/Dirty/Lucha Libre)

Moveset: (10-15 moves) Snap suplex, spinning forearm, Bodyslam, Alabama Slam, Bulldog, Snapmare to a dropkick to the back of the head, Gutbuster, One leggged codebreaker, Reverse Figure Four leglock, Top rope flying knee

Signatures: (Max 3)  
Top rope suplex followed by a Lifting DDT, The Great Ending(Pumphandle into a Powerbomb),

Finishers: (Max 2) Finite( Firemans carry into a wheelbarrow neckbreaker)  
Sumisión Ultimo( Guillotine Choke)

Ultimate Finisher: (Max 1. This is the finisher that your OC rarely uses and serves as the trump card for your OC's moveset. Choose wisely.)  
Bastarde Loco(Top rope hurracarana into a Gory Bomb)

Extra Accessories: A gold necklace with a cross on it

Ideas for your OC's: (Don't be biased. Not everyone can be a main eventer)  
A storyline where he's trying to test the limits of a faces good nature  
Creating a small alliance with someone for tag titles or just to cause havoc  
Mask vs Hair or Mask vs Mask or Mask vs Title match

Real name: Chris Lewis

Ring Name: Cordell Lewin

Nickname: The Pop Prince

Age: 24

Hometown: Daytona beach, FL

Billed From: Miami, FL

Height: 5'8

Weight: 194 lbs

Weight Class: cruiserweight

Appearance: has short brown hair and 5 O'clock shadow, has a lean build, has a rose tattoo on his ribs

Ring Attire: gold tights and black boots with gold tassels, and gold hand wraps

Entrance Attire: an unbuttoned black puffer vest over a black muscle shirt with the words "pop prince b*tch" on it and aviator glasses

Backstage Attire: A black tuxedo with a gold bow tie, black dresspants and black dress shoes

Alignment: Heel

Personality: backstage he's pretty chill but inside the ring he's a cocky, flamboyant, arrogant, prick. He doesn't care about how people feel about him or his sexuality, he is prone to outbursts if another wrestler or fan says something homophobic though

Gimmick: Gay pop star

Theme Song: Magic by Mystery Skull

Wrestling Style: Showman

Moveset: snap DDT, snap suplex, snapmare dropkick, anaconda vise, elevated neckbreaker, shining wizard, avalanche arm drag, diving elbow drop, snap dragon suplex, brainbuster

Signatures: flatliner, snapmare driver, cravate suplex

Finishers: Hit single (elevated inverted DDT), going platinum (Houston hangover)

Ultimate Finisher: top of the charts (avalanche inverted DDT)

Extra Accessories: cuts promos with a bejeweled mic

Ideas for your OC's: he'd probably be a good midcard heel, and he'd probably have a good feud with Eric Drago or Chris Fireheart if they make it in Pro-Wrestling Evolved along with Cordell

Real Name: Joseph Trevor Thompson

Ring Name: Thane Cormac

Nickname: The Tomorrow Outlaw/The Once and Future Savior of Pro Wrestling

Age: 28

Hometown: Austin, Texas

Billed From: Future Version 12116

Height: 6'1

Weight: 229 lbs

Weight Class: Heavyweight

Appearance: Caucasian man with bright green eyes, long shaggy black hair, smooth olive skin. He is incredibly well built for a man of his size, sporting some pretty muscular limbs and six pack abs.

Ring Gear: shiny black vest, black pants and black boots with white lines around them that look like the ones from Tron

Entrance Gear: A plain black trenchcoat and a steampunk gas mask

Backstage Attire: Black jacket, white t-shirt, jeans, boots

Alignment: Tweener (mostly Heel)

Personality: Cunning, cold hearted, headstrong, stubborn, no nonsense. Thane will pull all the stops, break all his morals, and do whatever it takes to ensure that the future changes in his favor. He claims to be capable of seeing the future, and that the "river of time" is clear to him, and that he has the ability to change the flow

Gimmick: A ruthless time traveler claiming to be from the slums of an alternate future where wrestling has been rendered obsolete. He came to present times with one goal: Rebuild the wrestling world in his image.

Theme Song: Legends Never Die - Against The Current

Wrestling Style: Brawler

Moveset: Arm Drag, Sling Blade, 450 Splash, German Suplex, Lifting DDT, Frankensteiner, Double Foot Stomp, Falcon Arrow, Repeated hooks to cornered opponent, Bicycle Knee Strike, Roaring Elbow

Signatures: Super Kick, Waverider (Shining Wizard), Sharpshooter

Finishers: Shatter Reality (Inverted Stomp Facebreaker), Twist in Time (Twisting Dragon Suplex)

Ultimate Finisher: Dystopia (Underhook Piledriver)

Extra Accessories: a foldable baton

Ideas for your OC's: Thane is much like the inspiration of his character: the Reverse Flash: a friend on the outside, but sinister on the inside. I can see him being a reluctant ally to a babyface only to reveal he had used them for their place in the river of time was "doomed"

This is basically all I have at the moment for OCs, but I think that this is a good starting out list. If you submitted an OC and you don't see it on the list, message me so we can deal with it. Hopefully, we can have the firstn episode done soon. I'm not exactly sure when, but I'll work on it ASAP. Thank you to all those who submitted. Till next time, _Lucha Out_


End file.
